Ever After High: The End of Oz
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Wicca West is doing well with her evil studies to become a great villain. But when a family member comes with news that Oz is in danger, will Wicca save it or turn her back on it?
1. Another Nauseating Morning

The golden sun has risen upon the magical world of Ever After. Birds chirped as small fairies whizzed through the air. Flowers bloomed as the morning dew sparkled like tiny diamonds.

It was a glorious morning for the students of Ever After High. Well, most students...for there were some students who sneered at glorious mornings.

One student in particular was Wicca West, daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West. Wicca's mother was the most feared and most powerful witch in all of Oz. As a villain proud of her evil legacy, Wicca detests all things bright and cheery. So, every sunny morning she greets the dawn with a sour disposition.

"Another nauseating morning." Wicca said to herself, looking out her window. She closed the window and covered the sunshine with her black curtains.

"Nauseating? You mean wonderful!" That upbeat voice came from Wicca's roommate Coral Witch, daughter of the infamous Sea Witch from The Little Mermaid. "Back home, I would never get to see this beautiful sunshine outside my own window!" Coral said as she fed her pet, a baby kraken named Reef.

"Coral, we're villains, remember?" Wicca reminded her roommate. "Beautiful sunshine is not what we admire! What this morning needs is a perfectly dreadful thunderstorm! With just the right spell, thunder and lightening will be everywhere! And so much rainfall it will cause a flash flood!" She raised her hand, green magic sparked from her fingertips.

"But you cast the same spell last week and shut down the bookball game!" Coral reminded the witch.

Wicca sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I know." She didn't want to cast the same spell she did last week. Otherwise, Headmaster Grimm will get suspicious and bust Wicca. She went to her closet and put on her favorite black cape and matching witch hat. "Come my evil colleague, we have darkness to spread."

"Fine." Coral sighed. She wasn't into the whole 'evil' thing as much as Wicca, but Coral was able to find a silver lining to her destiny. Once she becomes the next Sea Witch and inherit her mother's great power, she's going to use her magic to help sea creatures.

Once the two villains left their dorm room, everyone gasped. They stepped aside and kept to themselves. Wicca was delighted by their fearful reactions. It was a sign that her evil reputation preceded her splendidly.

Coral received the same response as Wicca. Their General Villany teacher, Mr. Badwolf assigned Wicca to be Coral's evil mentor. Wicca always taught Coral to keep a cold exterior when it came to goody goods. Otherwise, they'll walk all over you.

When Coral spotted a group of girls, she smiled and almost waved until Wicca gave her a nudge. Coral dropped her hand and glared at the girls, causing them to scatter like cockroaches.

"We don't need to make friends with the riff raff." Wicca whispered to Coral. "We've got enough friends already."

Coral sighed.

The girls entered the castleteria. They received the same reaction from students as they did in the hallway. Wicca and Coral certainty knew how to darken a room.

It was then Wicca and Coral spotted one of their best friends, Raven Queen, daughter of the most powerful, most evil villain of them all...the Evil Queen.

But Raven was everything but evil. She was the kind hearted leader of the Rebel movement, an achievement that Coral and Wicca admired. If Raven can change her fate, then so can they.

The villains watched Raven walk to a table of chit-chatting girls. Once they saw Raven, they let out a group scream and ran away. Raven sighed as she took a seat.

Wicca and Coral felt their hearts go out to their friend. Raven never heeded the call of evil, so she didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

"Hey, Raven! How's our sista from another mista?" Wicca said in an uncharacteristically friendly tone. She took out a tupperware. "I made strawberry muffins!"

To Wicca's delight, Raven's frown became a smile. "Thanks, Wicca." She gladly took a muffin. "How'd I get so lucky with you guys?"

"Because we know better." Wicca said, taking a muffin. "We KNOW you're awesome just the way you are, Raven."

"True dat." Coral took a bite out of Wicca's muffin. "Whoa! These are fintastic!"

"I'll say! They're way better than the ones Hagatha makes!" Raven said, her mouth full.

"Exactly. I'm sick of eating that barf they call food." Wicca said. "So, I've been taking cooking lessons from Ginger. It's not as hard as I thought it was. It's like potion making, but with food." Wicca spotted Duchess Swan looking for a place to sit. But it seemed that to every table she went to, the people sitting there brushed her off.

Duchess was ready to sit alone until Wicca called out to her. "Hey, Duchess! Over here!"

Perking up, the daughter of the Swan Princess almost danced her way to the table. "Hey, guys."

Raven and Coral were surprised to say the least. They thought Wicca hated Duchess for being a prissy ballerina princess. But for some odd reason, they were getting along and sharing strawberry muffins. They even started gossiping together!

"So, did you hear that Briar Beauty got into it with Justine Dancer?!" Duchess said beneath her breath.

"No way! Tell me more!" said Wicca.

"Well, apparently, Justine was sleep dancing again. Only this time she somehow snuck into Briar's dorm and stole her new dancing shoes! And Snoring Beauty just lost it when she woke up!" Duchess rolled her eyes.

"Oh my cauldron! Are you serious?!"

"I'm seriously serious!"

"Hey, guys!" A sweet, musical voice reached the girls' ears. The looked over and groaned with disdain.

"Oh, no..." Wicca and Duchess grumbled.

Walking toward them was Apple White, daughter of Snow White and future queen of Ever After. Wicca couldn't stand Apple. Her cheerful kindness, flawless white skin, enchanting blue eyes and her hair was so golden blonde it practically lit up the room Wicca just darkened.

It was enough to make the wicked witch sick to her stomach.

Duchess despised Apple. Not only did Apple have the best Happily Ever After, she had almost everyone at school wrapped around her perfect finger.

"Hey, Apple! What's up?" asked Raven. She noticed Apple was carrying an armful of flyers.

"Oh, not much...just my birthday!" Apple chirped. She handed each of the girls a flyer. "You're all invited to my birthday party this weekend!"

"Wow! No one ever invites me to these things!" Coral said.

"Oh, you are going to love it, Coral! The whole school spellebrates with cake baking contest! Then we're going to have a huge party in the grimmnasium!"

"That's wicked!" said Raven. "We will be there!"

Duchess and Wicca looked at each other. After exchanging a nod, Wicca got on her phone and started texting.

"Oh, Apple!" Duchess put a hand on her heart. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me! Thank you so much!"

Apple smiled her always perfect smile. "My pleasure! There's always room for one more at my parties!" And the Royal skipped along on her merry way.

Once breakfast was over, it was time for classes. Wicca, Coral, Raven, and Duchess all had their first class together; General Villany.

As the four speed-walked to class, Raven saw her chance to talk with Wicca. "What was that all about?"

"What?" Wicca responded

"Why are you and Duchess getting along so well? If memory serves right, I thought you two hated each other!"

Wicca got close to Raven and whispered so no one would hear. "Look, we both know Duchess is going to take your place as the next Evil Queen and a lot of students here are giving up their evil destines. So, if Duchess wants to be a villain, I'm not going to stop her. So, it's okay to make her part of my inner circle."

"Really?"

Wicca nodded. "Yeah, and Duchess isn't as bad a friend as you think she is. She's actually pretty cool. We make each other laugh and we always have each other's backs."

"Huh. This school never seizes to amaze." said Raven.

"Guys! Come on!" Duchess said. "Mr. Badwolf will have us for lunch if we're late!"

"Coming!" Wicca grabbed Raven by the arm and the friends hurried down the staircase to the cauldron room for General Villainy.


	2. The Coming Storm

After classes were done, Wicca made sure no one else was following her. She went down a dark hallway and went up the staircase to a giant wooden door. She knocked three times and a peep hole slid open. Two yellow eyes looked down at the witch.

"Password." said the voice behind the door.

"Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble." Wicca said under her breath.

The peep hole closed and the door opened, revealing a hulking, green skinned ogre student. He gave Wicca a nod and the witch entered the room. It was a dark and dreary tower room where the only light that was provided was the sunlight peeking through a poorly boarded up window.

It was the perfect place for a villain to hang out, the perfect place for the Villain Club.

Faybelle Thorn, daughter of the Dark Fairy, used to be the club leader. But once she got expelled for nearly destroying Wicca and working with the Evil Queen, Wicca took over the club.

She made sure it was comfortable for her fellow villains. Black leather couches for sitting, a skull floor lamp, and dart boards with pictures of several students on it. There was even a mini fridge for refreshments and a table to enjoy said refreshments.

There was a huge banner that hung below the boarded up window. A black banner that read; PUT THE GOOD IN BAD in neon green letters. Below the banner was a podium where Wicca delivered her evil speeches.

The wicked witch stood at the podium to see all members were in attendance. She banged her black wooden gavel. "Okay, everyone. This emergency meeting of the Villain Club is now called to order. I'm assuming you all received an invitation to Apple White's birthday party."

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Of course we did." Ramona Badwolf groaned. The other members groaned in disgust.

"Puh-lease, she's just trying to buy us with kindness." said Duchess. "Classic Apple."

"Agreed." said Wicca. "As we all know, Apple White is going to be our future queen and everyone wrapped around her perfect little finger thinks she's so special! If we don't do something to take her ego down a notch, we're in big trouble! As villains, we can still ruin her life in small ways before she bites the big apple and takes the crown!" Wicca took a dart and threw it at the dart board with Apple's picture on it.

"So, what's the plan then?" asked a troll.

"As we speak, our intel agent is getting the deets on Apple's party plans." Wicca said.

As if one cue, a girl with lavender hair appeared in the room. It was Kitty Cheshire, daughter of the Cheshire cat. "Got the deets on the birthday girl's party." She took out a piece of paper and handed it to Wicca.

The witch curved her black lips into a wicked grin. "Excellent. Now that we've got the party itinerary, let's make sure Apple gets the birthday she deserves!"

The Villain Club laughed with evil glee.

Wicca read the itinerary. "According to this, the first thing on the list is the Royal cake baking contest. Then the winning cake will be served at the Enchanted Forest for an outdoor birthday party picnic."

"I say we slip some poison in everyone's cake!" Duchess suggested. "That way, they'll all be asleep and out of the way! Then, Apple will be a sitting target for us!"

Everyone clamored in agreement.

Wicca rubbed her chin. "Hmm, I like the intention, Duchess. But let's not get crazy." Wicca said. "For Apple's party to be perfectly ruined, we have to be sneaky and think on our feet! Otherwise, it's dungeon detention for all of us! But you do make a point. We need to get Apple's friends out of the way in order for this to work."

Just then, wind started to howl outside.

"What's that?" asked Duchess.

Curious, Wicca got on her broomstick and flew up to the boarded window. She said a spell that removed the boards so she could see what's going on outside.

"Huh. That's weird." Wicca saw the skies were unsually grey. Thunder rumbled as the wind speed picked up.

"What's going on, Wicca?" asked Duchess.

"Just some stormy weather." Wicca replied. But this wasn't just any weather. As a wicked witch from the world of Oz, Wicca could tell this was no ordinary storm. "Perhaps a tornado."

"What?!" The villains began to panic.

"A tornado?! But we hardly get tornados in Ever After!" said Ramona. This was true, normal Ever After weather was sunny and bright. But not tonight.

"Well, I would say there's one coming now." said Wicca.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS!" the voice of Milton Grimm, headmaster of Ever After High, was announced through the speakers. "A tornado watch has just been issued for the Ever After area! All students must report to the school basement in orderly fashioned, single filed lines against the walls."

Wicca sighed. "Try to keep up, Milton."

All the students proceeded down the hall against the wall per Headmaster Grimm's orders. As Wicca proceeded, she noticed some of the students looking at her warily. Other glared at her like she did something wrong.

_'They probably think I caused the storm.'_ Wicca rolled her eyes. _'Typical do-gooders.'_

* * *

In the basement, everyone was crammed into the basement, except for Wicca, who was smart enough to sit on her broom and hover over the crowd.

"I hope that tornado doesn't hit us!" said Cedar Wood, daughter of Pinocchio. "I'm getting stress splinters just thinking about it!"

"Hopefully, nothing gets trashed before Apple's birthday!" said Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty and party planner extraordinaire. "This storm is totally throwing off all my plans!"

_'And my plans to trash Apple's birthday.'_ Wicca thought. She saw Coral and her story nemesis Meeshell Mermaid, daughter of the Little Mermaid huddled close together. They looked terrified.

"I've never experienced a tornado before!" Meeshell's voice quivered with concern. "I don't think I can handle this!"

"Me neither!" Coral squeaked.

Wicca groaned. As a villain, Coral shouldn't be afraid of a mere tornado warning let alone be so chummy with her nemesis. The wicked witch flew right up to them. "Oh, suck it up, you big babies! A tornado watch doesn't mean a tornado's coming straight at us, but rather that conditions are right for one."

"And you should know." Briar said with her hands defiantly on her hips. "You're probably the one who caused the storm in the first place!"

A majority of the students gasped. Everyone knew confronting a wicked witch, especially the daughter of one of the most powerful witches in fairy tale history, was a bad idea.

Everyone backed away as Wicca landed her feet on the ground, walked right up to Briar, and looked at the princess square in the eye. "FYI, Snoring Beauty, I was busy with my thronework so this is not on me." The witch narrowed her green eyes. "And it's not smart to accuse a witch like that."

The air was deathly still as Briar and Wicca glared at each other. Briar maybe spontaneous and adventurous, but she knew angering a villain wasn't the kind of thrill to seek. "Whatever after." She scoffed at the witch and walked away to join her friends.

Wicca felt the sting of the glares surrounding her, but she took it in stride. She was well aware that most of the student body hated her, so she had to live with it.

Suddenly, the sound of thunder begins roaring like crazy, causing the light in the basement to begin flickering. The students gasp in fear, and a siren begins blaring.

Madame Baba Yaga checked her crystal ball. "It looks like the tornado watch is now a tornado warning!" she warned. "Everyone, remain calm!"

"I can't tell a lie and I don't want our school to blow down!" Cedar blurted out. Her roommate Cerise Hood held her in a comforting hug. Apple and Raven huddled together. Soon enough, all the students huddled together.

As the winds increase with power, everyone began trembling in fear at the impending doom that's about to hit them.

Everyone except Wicca, who was still hovering over everyone's heads on her broom.

"Miss West! Come down here this instant!" Headmaster Grimm ordered.

"I don't think so." Wicca replied harshly. "Unlike these scaredy cats, I can handle a little tornado. Besides, a wicked witch needs her personal space."

But then, Wicca felt the walls shake. This actually surprised Wicca. Normal tornados weren't strong enough to shake a castle like Ever After High.

Maybe this one was more stronger than she expected. She thought back to the days Wicca and her mother would practice their storm spells together. They would cause tornadoes, floods, and even make it rain burning hot tar for those special occasions that were begging to be ruined.

After fifteen full seconds of cowering, the winds suddenly cease, the thunder stopped roaring, and the light stopped flickering.

Madame Yaga checked her crystal ball. "All clear!"

"Let's go check on the school!" said Raven. She waved her hands over her head to cast a teleportation spell. The entire student body vanished in a cloud of purple smoke and reappeared outside Ever After High.

The castle was littered with rubble and debris all over.

"Dudes! We got hit hard!" said Sparrow Hood.

Raven noticed Wicca retreating back to the school. "Wicca! Where are you going?"

"Back inside where I belong." the witch replied. "Now that the storm's over, I can focus on more important things." But in the back of her head, Wicca couldn't stop thinking about that tornado.

Wicca shook it out of her mind. Right now, she had a party to ruin.


	3. An Apple Once Or Twice A Day

It was glorious Saturday morning. And everyone was preparing for Apple's birthday celebration. In her dorm room, Apple was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when a knock came at her door.

Apple hummed a little tune as she glided to the door. She opened it and there stood Headmaster Milton Grimm and his brother Giles Grimm.

"Good morning, Miss White." Milton greeted. His posture perfect and smile warm.

"And Happy Birthday!" Giles added.

"Good morning, Sirs." Apple smiled as the two men walked in. "And thank you!"

Giles closed the door. He looked around. "Is Miss Queen here?"

Apple shook her head. "No, Sir. She's outside ready for the baking contest."

"Ah, I see. Well, Apple. As faculty members of this school, It gives us great pleasure to present you with your birthday gift." Milton brought out a lavish looking glass bottle. A bottle filled with-

"Apple juice!" Apple exclaimed. "My absolute favorite!"

Milton chuckled as he handed Apple an empty glass. "Indeed." He poured the juice in Apple's glass. "I had this specially made from the finest, most lush apples in all the kingdom. I know you have a lot of cakes to taste today. So I thought this wondeful drink won't fill you up to much."

"Oh, Headmaster Grimm! The day has just started and this is already the best birthday yet!" Apple raised her glass. "Here's to you two!" She sipped the apple juice and tasted it's quality.

"How is it?" asked Giles. "Tasty?"

Apple's lips puckered. Her eyes bulged. "It's...a little-" Suddenly, Apple felt drowsy. Very drowsy. She let out a yawn as she fell to the floor.

Headmaster Grimm curved an evil smile. Green magic swirled around him, revealing Wicca West in disguise. "Sleeping like a baby." Wicca would love to uncork an evil laugh, but it can wait. Right now, she had more work to do.

Giles snapped his fingers, revealing it was really Courtley Jester, daughter of the Joker Card. Her wild card power was to magically make herself look like anyone else. "Phase two?"

"Phase two." said Wicca. "I'll take Apple away while you get to be her for the whole day!"

Courtley giggled with glee. "I get to be treated as royalty for a whole day?! Oh, what wonderlandiful joy!" With a flick of her wrist, she became the spitting image of Apple White.

As Courtley dashed off, Wicca took Apple by the hand and recited a spell that poofed them out of Apple's dorm room.

* * *

In the Dark Forest, it was remote and spooky as ever. Even if it was daylight, the forest was just as dark as night.

Deep within the forest, far away from the school grounds was the old Witch Tower. It was one of the tallest towers in Ever After. The witch that lived in the spooky, crumbling tower moved away years ago. So nobody lived there and no one ever dares set foot inside it. Only a fool would enter the home of a witch.

Unless, of course, you're a villain with a wicked plan.

Wicca poofed into the highest room in the tower with the sleeping Apple White. The witch looked around. There was an old bed, a small cauldron in the corner, and a bookcase that had nothing in it except a dusty skull.

Spotting the door and open window, Wicca cast a spell to lock the door and put bars on the window. She had to make sure Apple didn't have a way out.

The witch levitated Apple onto the bed and smiled to herself. "Hexcellent!" Wicca mused. "When Apple wakes up, she's going to find herself trapped and miss her oh so special birthday!" Wicca let out her evil laugh, but quickly closed her mouth. She looked at Apple, she snored a little and continued to sleep.

Sighing in relief, Wicca teleported herself out of the tower and saw the heavy wooden door. It was the only way to get inside the tower. Smiling to herself, Wicca cast a spell to make the door vanish.

Now Apple was really trapped.

Wicca snapped her fingers and her broomstick appeared beside her. She took a seat and flew off, leaving the dark forest.

"This has got to be my best idea ever!" Wicca bragged to herself. "I'm the real Evil Queen of this school!" But her joy fell when she said 'Evil Queen'. Wicca thought about Duchess, the one who will take the crown of the real Evil Queen and have all the wicked glory.

_'Am I doing the right thing?'_ Wicca thought to herself. Letting Duchess take the spot of the greatest villain ever while Wicca does all the evil work at school?

Back in Oz, Wicca's mother, the Wicked Witch of the West was believed to be destroyed, but she was still alive...as a mass of green slime inside a glass container. Before she left for Ever After High, Wicca's mother wanted Wicca to take Raven's place as the next Evil Queen...and maybe, find a way to restore her mother.

But what will her mother think now that someone else will take Raven's place? And what will Wicca do? She doesn't want to be destroyed like her mother, but she does enjoy being a villain.

"If Duchess becomes the queen of villains, then...where will I be?" Wicca said to herself. She sighed, deciding to worry about this later and focus on the present. Her evil plan was still in motion.

* * *

Briar Beauty was up bright and early, which was very unusual for her. But she had to make the effort for her best friend forever after.

The young princess was at her vanity preparing for the big day.

"Briar, Hunter and I are going to get our cake for the baking contest!" said Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella.

Briar smiled. "It's so sweet that you two worked together to make a cake!"

"Yeah! It's amazing how Hunter and I are clearly soulmates!" Ashlynn said. She and a few of her bird friends were making her bed together.

"Yeah, I guess." Briar didn't sound so happy anymore.

Ashlynn quickly took notice. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm happy for you and Hunter. But it always make me think who's going to take Hunter's place in Apple's story. There's no Evil Queen, no huntsman, and most of all, no Prince Charming to wake her up!" Briar sighed, fighting the urge to yawn as well. "I've tried everything to find replacements. But so far, I've got nothing!"

"Hmm, have you asked Wicca to take Raven's place?" Ashlynn suggested. "She's definitely villain material."

Briar frowned. "I asked her a long time ago. But she refused! She said she not going to poison Apple just to make me and that nauseating goody goody Apple White happy!" She balled her fists. "She really is evil!"

"Briar! Don't think about her now!" Ashlynn said, trying to calm her miffed friend. "Listen, there's plenty of time to think about Apple's story, just not today. Let's just focus on having fun! It's Apple's birthday! We're all going to have a great time together!"

"Yeah, you're right." Briar hugged the nature-loving princess. "How'd I ever get so lucky to have you as my roomie?"

Ashlynn shrugged. "I guess fate works in many ways." She looked at her golden clock on the wall. "Uh-oh! I need to go or I'll be late! And you know what happens when I'm late!" Ashlynn grabbed her purse and ran off, accidentally leaving behind a glass slipper.

Briar shook her head. "Another shoe left behind." She went over to pick it up when a knock came at her door. "Come in."

The door opened. It was Apple! "Hey, Briar!" Apple warmly greeted as she walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Apple! Happy Birthday!" Briar hugged her best friend. "What brings you here?"

Apple smiled her red lips into a perfect smile. She had her hands behind her back. "Well, Briar, since you've done soooo much for my party and you're my best friend forever after, I got you a little something!"

Briar gasped. "What?! Apple! You didn't have to give _me_ anything! This is your birthday!" She was so touched by Apple's legendary kindness.

"But I wanted to!" Apple rocked up and down on her feet. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands!" she sang.

Briar closed her eyes. She held her hands out.

"No peeking!" said Apple.

Briar nodded and closed her eyes tight. She felt Apple hold Briar's hand. The princess awaited her gift with excitement.

"OW!" Briar yelped when a sharp pain pricked her finger. She quickly drew her hand back and saw a spot of blood poke out of her index finger.

Briar looked at Apple in shock. She saw Apple's grin become wicked as she felt drowsy. In an instant, she collasped to the floor and began snoring loudly.


	4. Family Reunion

Outside in the garden, everyone was preparing for the cake baking contest. Raven was putting the finishing touches on her apple crumb cake. It was two layers and decorated with glittering black and purple frosting.

"Wow, Raven! Your cake looks so spellbinding!" said Ginger Breadhouse, daughter of the Candy Witch from Hansel and Gretel.

"Truly hat-tastic!" said Maddie Hatter, the perky and quirky daughter of the Mad Hatter. She brought in a cake shaped like a Wonderland tea kettle.

"Thanks, Ginger!" Raven's eyes grew when she saw Ginger's caramel apple cake. It was a whopping three layer cake topped with sauteed apple slices and drizzled in Ginger's delicious homemade caramel sauce. "Whoa! Your cake is a masterpiece! If it tastes as good as it looks, Apple's gonna flip her crown!"

Ginger beamed with excitement. "Thanks! I can't wait for Apple to try it!" Her smile fell a little. "But what if Apple doesn't want to try it?"

"What? What makes you think she won't try it?" asked Raven.

Sadness came across Ginger's face. "Well, most people wouldn't eat what I make. I am the Candy Witch's daughter after all. What if Apple thinks I'm going to poison her?"

"Please, you would make Apple's day if you tried to poison her." said Raven. "Like last year when I was going to make her a cake, she wanted me to poison it. But I didn't, then Briar slipped a creature concoction into my cake to make it seem like I did try to poison Apple!"

"Are you serious?!" Ginger said in disbelief.

Raven nodded. "I'm afraid so. When Royals act like that, it makes the real villains in stories look decent by comparison."

"Hey, guys!"

Raven and Ginger looked up to see Wicca flying to then with a floating cake beside her. "Sorry I'm late. I had to get my cake ready." The witch set the three layer cake next to Raven's. It was decorated black frosting trimmed with runny green icing and was decorated with little white candy skulls.

"Wicca? You baked a cake?" Raven asked, surprised.

Wicca shrugged. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

Raven and Ginger shared a look. "Because you hate Apple." said Ginger. "So why would you-." She blinked. "Wait a spell! You're not trying to poison her, are you?!"

"Chill, Miss Paranoid. I'm not going to poison Apple. She's more trouble than she's worth." Wicca replied. "Headmaster Grimm will bust me big time if I did anything like that." But Wicca's fool-proof plan will make sure she doesn't get caught.

"So, what kind of cake is it?" asked Raven.

Wicca smiled proudly. "Devil's food, of course."

"Really? No apples in it?" asked Ginger.

"Ginger, please! Everybody here is going to make some kind of apple cake for Princess Apple seed." Wicca rolled her eyes. "So I'm mixing things up around here." Her eyes suddenly flashed. "HEY!" She shot her hand out and fired a magical blast just inches from Ginger.

Ginger dodged, landing on the ground. "What the hex?!"

"Cousin! Ve've been captured!" said a thick accented voice.

Ginger and Raven followed Wicca to the other side of the table and saw Gus and Helga Crumb, the children of Hansel and Gretel. Wicca cast a spell that tied up the cousins together. "I thought I saw two little rats skulking around here!"

"The vitch has captured us!" Gus Crumb wailed. "Somebody HELP!"

"Oh, stop it!" snapped Wicca. "You sugar fueled brats were trying to steal the cakes for yourselves!"

"But ve are starving!" Helga whined. "It's not our fault! It's everyone else's! Look at all these cakes! We vant to eat all of them!"

Wicca's eyes flashed, making the two gasped in fear.

"Wicca! Go easy on them!" Ginger pleaded. "You know they can't help themselves around sweets!"

The witch looked at the twins. They tried to win Wicca's mercy by giving her the puppy dog eyes. But Wicca couldn't stand cute and adorable, so the puppy dog eyes weren't working. But she knew if she punished them the evil way, she'll get another ticket to dungeon detention. So, she tried a new tactic.

Wicca used a levitation spell to bring her cake over to them. "Here. You twerps can have my cake."

The Crumb Cousins shot right up to their feet, despite being tied up. "REALLY?!" Drool started to form in the corners of their mouths.

"ONLY if you morons stay away from everyone else's cakes! And don't try anything! I'll have Wingsy watching over you!"

Wingsy, Wicca's pet flying monkey, poked his head out from Wicca's witch hat. He hissed at the cousins, making them flinch in fear.

"So, we got a deal?" asked the witch.

"Fine." Helga huffed. Gus huffed as well.

"Alright. Here ya go, ya little freaks." Wicca handed them the cake and snapped her fingers, untying their bonds. Gus and Helga didn't hesitate and started scarfing down Wicca's cake.

Wicca just watched and shook her head. "I really feel sorry for those poor slobs." She felt a hand and saw it was Raven.

"I gotta say, you handled that pretty well." said the kind daughter of the Evil Queen. "You're the only one who can keep Gus and Helga Crumb in line!"

"Yeah! Thanks to you, Wicca, those guys never come around to steal my treats when I'm cooking!" said Ginger. "Plus, you've been doing well with my cooking lessons!"

"You've been taking cooking lessons?!" asked Raven.

"Yeah, Dunderhead-master Grimm suggested I take up a less evil hobby besides cause trouble. So, I figured cooking lessons with Ginger would be a good idea. Now that I can make my own meals, I don't have to eat that slop they call food in the castleteria." She looked at the twins, still eating her cake.

"It's so delicious!" Helga said ecstatic with a full mouth.

Gus had actual tears in his eyes. "Dis cake is pure joy!"

Curious, Ginger managed to get a piece of Wicca's cake and took a bite. "WHOA! This cake is spelltacular, Wicca! You're an amazing chef!"

"I don't know." Wicca shrugged. "It's just cake. Anyone can make a cake."

"Not like this!" said Ginger. "This cake tastes like it was made of magic! You should be proud of it!"

Wicca sighed. She didn't want to be proud of pastries. She wanted to be proud of her evil legacy. But then again, what's so glorious about a legacy that ends up with her being destroyed?

"Attention, everyone!" Headmaster Grimm announced. "It's time for the Birthday Baking Contest tp begin! Our future queen, Apple White, will taste each cake and decide which one will be served at her birthday ball tonight." He stepped aside and Apple aka Courtley walked forward and smiled, politely waving to the crowd.

Everyone roared with applause as so-called Apple glided down the steps like she won a princess and the pea-body award. Well, everyone except Wicca.

_'Man, Courtley's really milking the whole Royal gig.'_ the witch said in her head. She was okay with Courtley enjoying her day of fame. She knew the jester just wanted to rule, which is why she tried to overthrow the Queen of Hearts and rule Wonderland. I mean, who wouldn't want to be a queen and treated like royalty?

But then again, being queen gives one a sense of power. And power can go to your head. Wicca thought about Raven. If she really did accept her destiny and became the next Evil Queen, would the power go to her head? Because being the Evil Queen comes with a LOT of power.

And what about Duchess? Will the power go to her head when she takes the crown?

But...isn't that a part of being evil? Becoming powerful so you can dominate your enemies and all who opppose you?

"Wicca? Hey, Wicca!" Raven called out.

"Huh?" Wicca was brought back to reality.

"You okay? You were spacing out."

Wicca sighed. "Just have a lot on my mind." She looked at her friend. "Raven, you didn't want your destiny because you didn't want to be evil right?"

Raven nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

"Well, has there ever been a time where you...felt the power of evil? Did it...change you at all?"

Instead of an instant reply, Raven stared at the witch. "Why do you ask?"

Wicca heaved a sigh. "Because I'm worried...and confused." she answered honestly. "When Duchess becomes the next Evil Queen, will she get all caught up in the wicked glory and forget about me? And..."

"And?"

"And...that's it really."

Raven approached Wicca and took her to a safe distance, away from listening ears. "Wicca, there's more to this than just Duchess, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Wicca sighed. "I'm also worried about where my story goes from here. I don't want to be destroyed like my mom. But I do love being a villain. So...what can I do? I really wish I could be the next Evil Queen and become the most feared villain in the fairytale world, but I don't want to take that away from Duchess. But then again, if I did take it away from her, it would be pretty evil. And evil is what I live for...but...I don't know if I should go that far or not. I'm just so...lost."

It was then Wicca had an awful realization. _'Has being at Ever After High made me soft?! I think it is! I mean, I just confessed my deepest concerns to a do-gooder!'_

Raven put an understanding hand on the witch's shoulder. "It's okay to feel that way, Wicca. But you did learn the hard way that evil can go too far. So now, you have figure out what's far enough for you. Just follow your heart and you can't go wrong." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Wicca called out, making Raven stop. "But what about my destiny? I still want to be part of a story where I'll be remembered in infamy! My evil deeds! My wicked style! Everything I worked for! What will I do?!"

Raven remained cool as ice. "Wicca, I know you have a lot on your mind. It's not easy trying to write your own destiny, I know that better than anyone. But there's plenty of time to think about your future. Right now, just focus on your present." She smiled. "This is high school, you should enjoy being a high school student. And who knows? Sooner or later, the answer you're looking for will find you. Somehow."

Wicca maybe wicked, but even she was impressed by Raven's sage advice. "Y'know, you're right, Raven. I should live in the now." She slapped her friend on the back. "There's plenty of time for me to find my proper story."

Raven hooked her arm with Wicca's. "That's the spirit!"

As they walked together, Wicca couldn't help but smile a little evil smile. _'Of course I have to live in the now. Because right now, Apple is missing her birthday all because of me! This day couldn't get any better!'_

When the two witches returned to the baking contest, Wicca spotted someone who had just walked into the competition. It was a girl who looked sparkling. In fact, everything about her sparkled. Her silver shoes, her sparkly pink dress with glittery silver stars. There was even sparkles in her long, wavy red hair. The sunlight made the silver star headband in her hair light up the ground where she stood.

Wicca gasped very loudly, making Raven jump back in alarm. "What's wrong?!"

Wicca's face lost a shade of green. Her eyes grew so wide, they could have exploded. Her mouth got dry like she swallowed a handful of sand. "It can't be."

The red-haired girl's sparkling blue eyes immediately spotted Wicca. Her face grew into a beaming smile. "WICCA!" She ran toward the witch with incredible speed, not giving a second thought to the bystanders who jumped out of her way. She was like a one woman stampede.

"Who the hex is that?!" Raven looked to Wicca for an answer, but Wicca remained frozen in shock.

"WICCA!" The girl threw her arms around Wicca. "I can't believe it's really you!" She cupped Wicca's green face in her pink manicured hands. "Just look at you!" She hugged her again.

All the teachers and students gasped with horror. Some random stranger was hugging one of the most evil students at Ever After High!

"Wicca...what is going on?!" asked a completely dumbfounded Raven.

Wicca managed to regain herself. She let out an exasperated sigh. "Raven, this is Gilda Good. Daughter of Glinda the Good Witch of the North."

Everyone gasped.

"And..."

"And?" asked Raven.

"And...my cousin."

Everyone gasped even louder.


	5. Oz In Danger

"YOUR COUSIN?!" Raven exclaimed. Raven sunk in the truth as she took in Wicca and Gilda standing side by side. They were so opposite, no one would even consider the fact that they were related. Wicca was mean and green-skinned, dressed in basic black with a wicked disposition that could make flowers wilt and people quiver in fear.

Gilda on the other hand was fair-skinned and pretty in pink. Her warm smile and healthy glow she gave off could give Apple White a run for her money in fairest of them all.

"That's right!" Gilda chirped, hooking her arm around Wicca. "We're related!"

Wicca wrestled her cousin's arm away from her. "Don't say things like that out loud!" she snapped. "What are you even doing here?! Shouldn't you be at Oz Academy?!"

Gilda's smile turned into a frown. "I can't! Oz Academy has been taken over by a dark and powerful witch!"

"What?!" Wicca hissed. Sure, she hated Oz Academy and anyone who goes to it, but for it to be taken over by someone dark and powerful who's NOT Wicca, that got her bad blood pumping.

"It all started a couple of days ago! This villain came out of nowhere! She possessed the most darkest magic I've ever seen! My mom and the other witches tried to stop her, but this she was able to block their good magic and defeat them! I was able to gather my friends and conjure a magic tornado to bring us here to get help!"

"Wait! So that tornado yesterday was you?!" asked Wicca.

Gilda nodded. "And my friends."

Wicca blinked. "Wait...what friends? Who did you bring here?!" Her voice was so serious, Raven got a chill.

"Y'know, my best friends." Gilda casually counted them off her fingers. "Hayley, Tinothy, Leo, and Daphne."

"WHAT?! DAPHNE?! AS IN DAPHNE GALE?!" Wicca grabbed Gilda by her dress collar. "You invited Daphne Gale, the person I hate more than anyone and number one witch hater to come here?!"

"Daphne? Who's Daphne?" asked Maddie.

Wicca's eyes flashed. "Daphne Gale, the daughter of Dorothy Gale, the country bumpkin who destroyed my mother!"

"Dorothy Gale is no country bumpkin!" Gilda protested. "She's the legendary witch slaying hero of Oz!"

"SHE IS NOT A HERO!" Wicca roared. 'She's a murderer! And Daphne is no different! You know what she's like!"

Gilda looked at the ground. "Look, I know you and Daphne have your differences. But Oz is in trouble and all the good magic has been expelled from Oz! I'm completely powerless there! Only someone with strong dark magic has a chance of defeating the witch! Wicca, you gotta help us!"

"No!" Wicca snapped right away.

"But, Wicca-"

"No, Gilda! I don't care what happens to Oz! Oz isn't my home anymore! This world is! You and the rest of my enemies can suck a dragon egg! Me, I'm going to Hocus latte and pretend this whole encounter never happened!" She stormed away, her cape flowing with every angry step.

Courtley, still disguised as Apple was lost. But she knew she had to stay by Wicca. "Uhhh...Wicca! Wait!" Courtley said in that innocent Apple voice and followed the wicked witch.

"Apple! Where are you going?!" asked Headmaster Grimm. "What about your cake?! And party?!"

"That's...not important right now, Headmaster Grimm!" said the disguised Courtley. "A Royal must always be there to inspire those around her to help! I'll go talk to Wicca!" She rushed off before anyone could question her.

"So, that was Apple White..." Gilda looked at the running princess with wonder in her eyes. "That's commitment. Trying to convince my wicked and unhappy cousin to help." Gilda felt bad that she couldn't convince Wicca to help. She let out a sigh. "What am I going to do now? Without a master of dark magic, how will Oz be saved?"

Gilda felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over and met the kindly eyes of Raven Queen. "Don't worry, Gilda. I'll help you. I'm pretty good with dark magic." She gave a confident smile.

"Huh? Who are you?" Gilda stared at Raven. "You don't look like a good witch. But you don't sound like a bad witch."

Raven chuckled. "You don't have to worry. I'm a good witch."

"Better than that! She's a hat-tastically great witch!" Maddie added. "This is Raven Queen! The Evil Queen's daughter!"

Gilda gasped very loudly. Raven awaited the worst. Being the daughter of the Evil Queen makes you one of the most feared and hated people in the fairytale world.

"I've heard about you!" Gilda breathed. "You're the one who denied your evil destiny and decided to become good!" She took Raven's hand and happily shook it. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person!"

"Oh! Um, thanks." Raven was caught completely off guard by Gilda's reaction. "So, you said you brought some friends with you? Where are they?"

"Lost them in the storm." Gilda admitted. "That's the problem traveling by magic tornado. Not everyone makes it together in a group. We have to find them."

"And I'll help you find them." said Raven. "How about you, Maddie?"

Maddie jumped and kicked her heels. "Anything for you, Raven!" She put her arm around the closest person next to her; Lizzie Hearts. "Right, Lizzie?"

Lizzie blinked twice. "Well, uh, I suppose."

"We'll help too, Raven." Rosabella Beauty said. "Right, Daring?"

Daring Charming looked away from his hand mirror. "Huh? We're doing what now?"

Rosabella put her hands on her hips. "Daring, we're going to help Gilda find her friends and save Oz from an evil witch."

"We are?" Daring asked. "Since when?" He took a quick look into his mirror.

"Daring!" Rosabella said, upset with Daring's obliviousness.

"OFF WITH THE MIRROR!" Lizzie slapped the hand mirror out of the Prince Charming's hand.

Daring let out a groan. "Fine, we'll help."

"Raven, can I go with you too?" Coral asked Raven. "I'm curious as to what kind of evil has taken over Oz. And maybe my magic can help."

"Me too!" said Ginger. "We good witches have to stick together!"

"Of course, you guys." Raven said. "Alright, gang! The search party starts now!"

* * *

In the Village of Book End, Wicca was storming her way to Hocus Latte. Bystanders got out of the way as the wicked witch's presence made everyone make a lane for her.

"Wicca! Wait!"

Wicca turned around and saw Courtley disguised as Apple frantically running to her. "Oh, right. I forgot about you." Wicca replied with the most casual voice.

Courtly glared at Wicca. "We need to talk!"

Sighing, Wicca took Courtly by the arm and pulled her all the way to Hocus Latte. The witch kicked the door open and menaced inside. "CLEAR OUT, TOADS!"

All the customers gasped and ran out of the cafe in seconds, leaving Wicca and Courtley the only customers left. Wicca strolled up to the terrified barista. "I'll have two of the usual, Mindy."

Mindy nodded and placed the order. While their drinks were being made, Wicca and Courtley took a seat at the farthest window. "Okay, now we can talk."

"What am I going to do?! What's all this about Oz in danger?! What about the plan?!" Courtley said below her breath.

"We can still keep up the plan." Wicca said casually. "Just keep being Apple and forget about the riff raff from Oz." She rolled her green eyes. "Our little princess is still under lock and key and she's going to stay that way until I say so."

Courtley was about to say a rebuttal to the witch's statement, but a flash from Wicca's green eyes made her freeze.

"Listen, Jester. You're not looking at the big picture." Wicca curved a smile. "You're the one who wants to live like a queen, right? Well, wish granted. What better way to enjoy the perks of royalty than being the fairest of them all? Just keeping your part and have fun with it. I'll take care of the loose ends."

Once they got their lattes, the girls left the coffee shop. "So, it's settled. You keep being Apple and I'll stay away from my nauseating cousin." Wicca reminded Courtly.

"And what will you do?"

"I'm gonna stay low until the riff raff are gone." Wicca looked around a couple of times. "If Daphne Gale is here, there's a good chance she'll try to destroy me." She whistled for her broomstick and the faithful object flew right to her side. Wicca got on and flew off.

Courtley looked at her reflection in a store window. She was the perfect image of Apple White. Courtly thought about this and realized Wicca did make a good point. She gets to be Apple White, the fairest, most popular girl at school. One rarely comes across an opportunity like this.

The jester smiled at her reflection and tossed her blonde hair. "Window, window, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

A freckle faced boy and his friends popped beside Courtly. "You are, Apple White!" they all cheered.

Courtly grinned at the fooled boys. "How would you boys like to join me for some Royal fun?"

They all nodded in ecstatically.

_'This is going to be better than I thought...'_ Courtley giggled in her head.


	6. The Princess and the Predator

Apple's eyes fluttered open. She slowly woke up and stretched with a yawn. "Must have dozed off...I think." Once her eyes adjusted, Apple was shocked to find herself not in her room, but a room she's never seen before!

"What the-?! Where am I?!" Apple shot out of bed and her head traveled everywhere. "This isn't my room! What is happening?!"

Apple rushed to the barred window and felt a surge of dread fill her when she saw the Dark Forest outside. She was in the last place she ever wanted to be. "The Dark Forest?!"

But no one came to her rescue. Apple started to panic. "Oh, no! What am I going to do?!" Apple managed to calm down and thought back to Damsel-in-Distressing class. Her teacher, Maid Marian, had instructed that when one is trapped and have no way out, the only thing to do is summon assistance, which is a more signified way of saying, 'yell for help.'

It was time for Apple to put her teachings out in the field. She put her face between the bars and inhaled. "HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! HELP ME! HEEEEEEELP!" Her calls for help echoed. Apple waited several minutes but no one came.

Maid Marian also instructed to let your throat rest once you've called for help so another round can be shouted out. Once her throat was rested, Apple let out more calls for help.

But to her dismay, no one came. Realizing she was trapped and no one was coming to rescue her, Apple sighed and sat on the bed. "Oh, what am I going to do?! If I'm not at the cake baking contest, everyone will be so disappointed!" Her head had a sudden pain. "Ohhh, I have such a headache. What was in that apple juice?"

Apple gasped. "It must have been poisoned! Did Raven...?!" She blinked. "No! What am I saying?! Raven would never have done something this evil! I've been begging her all year to be evil and she still wants to be good!" Apple tapped her chin. "But if she didn't poison me, then who? Maybe it was Duchess. She is hexcited to take Raven's place. But...I wonder if I'll still have my Happily Ever After? Sure, I have an Evil Queen. But what about a huntsman? And a Prince Charming?"

But Apple knew this wasn't a time to dwell on that. "No, Apple! Focus on the present! Not the future!" The princess decided to call for help one more time. She went to the window. "HEEEEEEELP! HELP ME-"

**ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!**

A thunderous roar boomed from outside. Apple shot back from the window as two large, furry hands grabbed the window bars and bent them all the way open, the window crumbled from the brute strength of whatever creature this was.

Pressed against the wall, Apple froze with fear when the creature ripped the window apart and lunged into the room.

It was a lion. Huge and powerful, with a wild mane of red hair and light yellow fur. His large, brown eyes peered at Apple carefully as he snarled from the back of his throat. The princess saw the sharp, pointed fangs in the animal's open maw.

Apple let out a shriek of pure terror. Putting a hand to her forehead, she fainted and slumped onto the floor.

The lion blinked, surprised by the girl's reaction. Regret came upon his fuzzy face. "Uh-oh." said the lion. He stretched back, lifting his rear in the air. The lion slowly transformed into a teenage boy. A boy with a mop of spiky red hair and had the same brown eyes. He wore a yellow tank top with a paw-like symbol on it, black shorts and matching tennis shoes.

The boy rushed to Apple to help her. "Hey, chick! You alright?" But once he got a good look at her, the boy's breath was taken away. "Whoa..."

In the boy's mind, he thought he was looking at an angel. Red lips like two rose petals, flowing blonde hair like golden stardust, and skin so white like the most brilliant pearl.

The boy's mind was dazed by Apple's beauty. Momentarily, of course. He shook his head to regain his senses, his cheeks were a flustered shade of pink. He gently picked her up and shook her a little. "Hey, you alright? Wake up!"

Apple's eyes popped right opened. "Oh, my!"

The princess took one look at the muscular young man holding her and was in awe. "Oh...my." Her face became flushed as the boy's.

"Uh, h-hi." The boy greeted, lost in Apple's beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi." said Apple.

The two stared at each other. Trying to find the right words to say. For what seemed like forever, the boy had the first word. "Are you okay?"

"I-I think so." Apple said softly. She suddenly gasped. "Wait a minute! Where's the lion?!" She stood up and looked around nervously.

The boy sighed. "It's okay. You don't have to worry about him."

"Why? Did-" Apple gasped. "Did you defeat the lion to save me?" she asked in a lovesick voice.

"What?! No!" The boy shook his head. "That lion was me!"

Apple blinked, unsure of what he just said. "Excuse me?"

The boy sighed. "I'm the lion." He closed his eyes and morphed into his lion form. Apple jumped back as the boy turned lion let out a roar. "See?"

"Oh, my!" Apple put a hand to her chest.

The lion chuckled. "Yeah, I get that a lot." He returned to his human form. "I'm Leo Lion, son of King Lion from Oz."

"Wait! You mean the Cowardly Lion from the Wizard of Oz?! asked Apple, excitement raising up.

"It's just lion now." Leo corrected. "He's not a coward anymore. And you are?"

Apple smiled and did a princess perfect curtsey. "I'm Apple White, daughter of Snow White."

"Whoa! You're THE Apple White?! No way!" said Leo. "I should have known! Good looks obviously run in the family!"

Apple couldn't help but blush from Leo's kind words. "Thank you. So, Leo, what are you doing here in Ever After?"

"I'm here because a crazy bad witch has taken over Oz! She's blocked out all the good magic and took over Oz as quick as she arrived! So, my friends and I came here for magical backup!"

"A crazy bad witch?!" Apple feared the worst. Could it be the Evil Queen?! Has she come back for revenge?! Apple thought the Evil Queen and her power was absorbed by Ascalon, a powerful weapon from Ben Tennyson's dimension. The Evil Queen wasn't seen nor heard ever again.

"What kind of witch would be powerful enough to take over Oz?!" asked Apple.

Lea shook his head. "I don't know. All I know is she wore a dark cloak to hide her face and uses powerful dark magic. So we're gonna need someone with some wicked dark magic chops."

"Well, you're in luck! My roomie Raven Queen is hexcellent with dark magic!" Apple said. "And I'll be more than happy to help too!"

"Sounds like a plan." Leo looked around. "But first thing's first. We got to find my friends before we do anything else."

A howling noise echoing through the woods made Apple whimper a little and hug herself. "Y-Yeah, we should get out of here."

Leo saw how scared Apple was. "Oh, yeah. We're in the Dark Forest. It's part of your story, isn't it?" He saw Apple shivering profusely. "Hey, are you alright?" Leo put a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I should be. I mean..." Apple moved closer to Leo as she timidly looked around. "When I was little, every night before I went to bed, my mom would tell me her story so I would know it by heart when it was my turn to be the next Snow White. I shouldn't be afraid of the Dark Forest, but..."

Suddenly, a flock of black birds flew wildly through the trees. Apple squealed and held onto Leo. Leo immediately responded by putting his arms arouns Apple to comfort her. "Hey, hey, hey. Easy, babe." he said with a gentle voice. "It's alright. It was just a bunch of crows." He gasped. "Wait a minute. Crows! That's it!" He released Apple and backed away, transforming into his lion form.

"Leo?! What's wrong?!" asked Apple.

"Get on my back! We gotta catch those birds!" Leo got down on all fours. "HURRY!"

Apple just stood there, a bit surprised. "But...I never rode on a lion before-AAAH!" The lion grabbed her arm and put her on his back.

"It's like horseback riding without the saddle! NOW HANG ON!" Leo said before dashing off.

Apple screamed as she held onto Leo's mane for dear life. She had no idea why following those crows were so important, but it beats being alone in the Dark Forest.


	7. When You've Got A Brain

In the Enchanted Forest, Daring and Rosabella were searching for Gilda's friends. Rosabella looked at the picture Gilda provided on her Mirrorphone. "Hopefully, we'll find Gilda's friends in time. They could be hurt."

Daring laughed. "Fret not, Rosabella. This Prince Charming will prevail in our grand and glorious quest!"

"Daring, it's not just about you, y'know." Rosabella reminded. "Our friends are helping too, y'know."

"True. But can our friends handle an evil witch that has taken over Oz?" Daring inquired. "That's a job required for a true hero!"

"Guys!" Raven's voice called out from above. She, Coral, and Ginger arrived on the scene riding on Raven's pet dragon, Nevermore. The dragon flapped her mighty wings as she landed, causing clouds of dirt to hit Daring and Rosabella.

"My hair!" Daring screamed. Rosabella coughed as she tried fanning the dust away with her hands.

"Sorry, guys!" Raven apologized.

Coral slowly slid off of Nevermore's back and landed her feet on the ground despite her wobbly legs. "Whoa...my very first dragon ride..." Her face broke into a feverish grin of excitement. "That was the coolest experience of my entire life!"

Ginger got off Nevermore as well. "I'm not much of a dragon rider, but that was fun nonetheless!"

"Daring, Rosabella, we just saw Wicca flying in this direction!" Raven said.

Just then, Raven was cut off by the sound of birds. But not the peaceful chirps of songbirds commonly seen in Ever After.

"HIT THE DECK!" Raven screamed. Everyone ducked dowm in time as a huge flock of black birds flew just inches above their heads.

A few moments later, the birds were gone. Coral shivered as she looked up. "W-What were those things?!"

Rosabella picked up a stray feather belonging to one of the birds. "Judging from this feather, I'd say it was a flock of crows."

"A-ha! Wicca must have summoned those crows to do her evil bidding!" Daring deduced. "I knew she was behind this!"

"Whoa, Daring, let's not jump to conclusions!" Rosabella said. "Let's just-"

"This is no time to talk! Follow those crows!" The bombastic teen prince reached into his backpack and pulled out a sword. He let out a mighty battle cry and took off charging.

Rosabella sighed.

"Let's get on Nevermore." Raven said. "Let's go!"

The girls hopped on Nevermore and followed Daring. Coral noticed how Daring nimbly jumped over logs and cut down branches in his way as he charged forward. "Wow! Daring sure can move on those legs! I'm still getting used to running on my legs!"

"Yeah, at least Daring is actually making an effort to be a hero." Rosabella noted.

"Or he's making an effort to show off." said Raven.

The gang followed Daring and the crows to a huge clearing near the outskirts of the Enchanted Forest. There, they saw a rather unusual sight.

A girl with long, blonde hair was sitting on a fence while strumming a bango. She wore a short sleeve orange dress with yellow pom-pom fringe on the sleeves and skirt. There were crows perched on her shoulders, burlap hat, and all along the fence. She tapped her brown cowgirl boots to the beat of her bango and started to sing.

_"When you've got a brain, you always think a lot._

_There's so many wonders that'll give you many thoughts._

_Like, what makes a kingdom? Or what's right or wrong?_

_Or how to play a banjo and sing a little song?_

_When you've got a brain, when you've got a brain._

_Sure, you'll feel some strain, but it comes with having a brain."_

As she played, the crows cawed to the rhythm as some danced in the air.

_"When you've got a brain, there's many ways to learn._

_Life is full of surprises, many twists and turns._

_When you hit the books or take in many sights._

_It really makes you wonder when you're comin' home at night._

_When you've got a brain, when you've got a brain._

_Sure, you'll feel some strain, but it comes with having a brain."_

The girl strummed into another toe-tapping banjo solo. The crows flapped their wings and squawking to the beat. When the girl finished her song, she heard applause. Looking up, she saw a group of kids she's never seen before.

It was Raven, Coral, Ginger, Rosabella, and Daring. They were clapping for the young musician.

"That was amazing!" Raven praised.

The girl smiled and hopped off the fence. "Thanks!" She walked over to the group of friends. Once Raven and her friends got a good look at her, they each gasped in alarm.

The girl had stitches on her neck, arms, and legs. Her skin wasn't actually skin, but rustic burlap. Up close, she looked like a living rag doll in cowgirl boots. "Howdy!" she greeted. "Hayley Scarecrow, pleased to meet 'cha!" She politely took her hat off to the stunned humans. In the middle of her head was a hole that was stuffed with straw.

"Y-You're a scarecrow?!" Ginger muttered. She watched a crow land on Hayley's shoulder. "But I thought scarecrows scare birds away!"

Hayley shrugged. "I'm suppose to but...I don't have to." She pet the crow's little black head. "Plus, I don't see how someone like me can scare anyone." She scratched her neck. She scratched it harder. "Hold on." She put down her banjo and pulled a string on her neck, undoing the seam. She pulled her head right off and a crow came out of her neck stump.

Ginger and Coral squealed. Raven shuddered. Daring shrieked and held onto Rosabella.

"Wallace! I was wondering where you were!" Hayley said with her head in her hand. She gently set the bird down to the ground then took out a needle and thread. She began sewing her neck back on while everyone else stared blankly.

Once her head was reattached, she returned her attention to the humans. "So, is this Ever After or did that tornado take a wrong turn?"

"Yeah, you're in Ever After all right." said Raven. "Gilda rounded up a search party to find you guys."

"She did, huh?" Hayley suddenly paused, then blinked twice. "Uh..." She scratched her head. "Um, where exactly am I again?"

"Ever After." said Coral.

Hayley blinked. "Oh, yeah! I forgot."

"How could you forget that?" asked Daring.

Hayley shrugged. "It comes with being a scarecrow. My head's all stuffed with straw instead of brains. Speaking of brains, who's up for a song?" She picked up her bango and played a few notes. "How about you, honeycomb? Care to sing along?" she asked Coral.

Coral shook her head. "Oh, noooo! I am not a very good singer!" she responded quickly. "My voice is terrible!"

"Really? I thought mermaids were great singers!" said Raven.

"I'm a sea witch, meaning I'm only half mermaid." Coral said. "I couldn't carry a tune if my life depended on it."

Hayley played a few notes. "Well, it never hurts to carry a tune when you hold it's handle. Go on, give it a try."

With a sigh, Coral let Hayley play a little melody and opened her mouth to sing. The moment she did, Raven, Ginger, Daring, and even Rosabella covered their ears in agony. Coral's voice sounded like a thousand wailing guitars going through a trash compactor.

But Hayley kept playing as Coral sang. She didn't looked phased at all from Coral's awful singing. The crows squawked like mad and flew away from the area as fast as their wings could flap.

Just then, Coral stopped singing and uncorked an unholy scream. Her hand flew to her arm as she fell to her knees.

"CORAL!" Raven screamed. Before she could rush to help her friend, Ginger screamed and fell to her knees.

"GINGER!" Rosabella and Daring rushed to Ginger's aid.

Hayley stopped and hurried to help Coral, but a voice called out, making her stop.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM, HAYLEY!"

Turning around, Hayley and Raven saw a girl with long, brown hair that was tied into two braided pigtails charging right at them. The girl ran so quickly, Raven thought she was part wolf like Cerise. She stopped on a dime, creating a cloud of dirt that blinded Raven. As the dirt stung Raven's eyes, the girl pulled out a glowing dagger from her belt.

While Raven was disoriented, the pigtailed girl belted out a battle cry and attempted to stab Raven with the dagger.

"STOP!" Hayley shouted. But her plea fell on deaf ears.

The dagger stopped mere inches from Raven's shoulder. The kind-hearted sorceress managed to open her eyes and gasped, backing away fearfully as her attacker was suspended in mid-air by a magical green aura. The girl grunted, struggling to move, but she couldn't free herself.

Behind Raven's attacker was Wicca, her green eyes glowed fiercely. Her stretched out hand revealed she was the one who saved Raven's life. She turned her hand into a fist and the magic twisted the girl's arm, forcing her to drop the dagger.

"I should have known you'd be here." Wicca growled in her throat. "You just can't resist an opportunity to kill anyone you think is a bad witch..." Her eyes glowed brighter. "Daphne Gale."


	8. A Dizzying Departure

In the Enchanted Forest, Gilda, Lizzie, and Maddie followed Ashlynn and her boyfriend Hunter Huntsman to find Gilda's friends.

"Thanks again for showing us through the forest, Ashlynn." said Gilda.

"No problem. Hunter and I know these woods like the back of our hands." said Ashlynn.

"So, is it true that you and Hunter are dating?" asked Gilda. "How are you going to make that work for your stories?"

The couple paused their walking. "Well, we've been discussing it for a while. But Farrah was able to figure it out. Hunter is going to be the prince in my story. But she'll have to be the next Blue-Haired Fairy for Cedar's story too."

"What?! She's filling in two destinies?! Why?!" asked Gilda.

Sadness fell upon Ashlynn's face. "Because the Blue-Haired Fairy from Pinocchio disappeared. She didn't want to follow her destiny, and now she poofed. Gone forever..."

Gilda felt her feet turn cold. "Poof...? B-But Raven refused her evil destiny and she didn't poof!"

"That's because fairies are different from other characters." said Lizzie. "Fairies are made of magic. So when the next Blue-Haired Fairy refused to follow her destiny, she was gone."

"So...how is Farrah going to be in two stories at once?!" asked Gilda.

Ashlynn shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know. But that's not important right now. We have to find-AAAH!" Ashlynn tripped the moment she took the first step.

"Babe!" Hunter came right to the aid of his girlfriend. "Are you alright?!"

Ashlynn grunted a little. "A little sore on the knee. But I'll be alright."

"Well, I'm not taking any chances." Hunter took out some magic bandages and wrapped up Ashlynn's scrapped knee. He looked over and saw the large piece of wood that tripped Ashlynn. "Where'd that log come from?"

"Probably from whoever chopped all those trees!" Maddie said as she pointed to a huge pile of trees."

"OH MY FAIRY GODMOTHER!" Ashlynn screamed, clutching her hair. "SOMEONE IS DESTROYING THE FOREST!"

Hunter tightened his fists. "Not in my woods!" He ripped his shirt off and let out a battle cry.

"Hey! Keep it down!" an unknown voice shouted. "Can't a guy get some shut eye in the woods?!"

A creaky, clanking noise came as a teenage boy emerged from behind the log pile wielding an axe. Before Ashlynn or Hunter could chew this boy out for chopping trees down, they, along with Gilda, Maddie and Lizzie, let out a collective gasp.

The boy was made of silver metal with several patches, bolts and rivets on his hands, arms, neck and face. He wore grey pants with metal plating print and wore a white shirt under a black waistcoat. On top his head was what appeared to be a small metal funnel. His short, spiky hair was black as tar. But his most unique trait was the large heart shaped hole on the right side of his chest, exactly where a heart should be.

"Tinny!" Gilda squealed. She ran up to the metal boy and threw her arms around him. "Thank Oz you're alright!" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Of course I'm alright." said the metal boy.

Gilda looked around. "Did you cut down all these trees."

Tinothy dug his foot in the ground. Well...yeah. I get anxious sometimes. And since I'm all alone lost in these woods I...well, started chopping wood to blow off some steam." As soon as he said 'steam', a puff of steam poofed out the top of the tin man's funnel cap.

"What in the wonderland are you?!" Lizzie blurted out.

The metal boy looked at Lizzie and dropped his axe. "Whoa!"

"Guys, this is Tinothy Woodman, son of the Tin Wildman." Gilda introduced. "Tin, this is Hunter Huntsman, Ashlynn Ella, Maddie Hatter, and Lizzie Hearts."

"Hearts...cool!" Tinothy breathed, still gawking at Lizzie.

The princess of hearts was feeling uncomfortable by the tin man's staring. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I never thought a girl like you existed in real life!" Tinothy responded immediately. He couldn't take his eyes off Lizzie. Her heart shaped hair, heart adorned dress and crown, even her red heart painted over her left eye.

Lizzie blinked. "What?"

"You make hearts look so...good!" Tinothy felt hypnotized as he stared at Lizzie.

"Uh, Tinny?" Gilda snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face. "Focus!"

"Oh! Right!" said Tinothy. "Uh, did you find Leo and the others?"

Gilda shook her head. "No, you're the first one of the gang we found."

Tinothy put on a frown. "Maybe we should find that twisted cousin of yours. She should know where our friends are."

Gilda stomped her foot. "Wicca is not twisted! She's just following her destiny!"

"Wake up and smell the stink, Gilda! Wicca is evil and you know it! She probably hired that witch to take over Oz and do the dirty work for her!" Tinothy heaved his axe and slashed at the log pile. The whole structure was split right down the middle and fell apart. "If we find her, we'll get the answers we need!"

"I'm telling you, Wicca is not responsible! We'll go find her and ask her ourselves!" said Gilda. "I wonder if I can still do that trick?"

"You mean the bubble thing?" said Tinothy.

"What bubble thing?" asked Hunter.

Gilda took a deep breath. She held it. And held it. And held it.

The Ever After kids just blankly stared at the good witch. Ashlynn decided to speak. "What-"

Gilda opened her mouth and a huge, pink bubble emerged out of it. "Yay! It still works!" Gilda took the bubble and slipped herself inside. "Come on, guys! We'll travel by bubble and find Wicca!"

"You heard the lady." Tinothy went inside the bubble. "Let's go."

A bit hesitant, but undetered, the gang went inside the bubble. The bubble floated off the ground and the gang hovered over the Enchanted Forest. The bubble floated higher and higher.

"See anything, guys?" asked Gilda.

"I can see the bookball field from here!" said Hunter.

"And the Glass Slipper!" Ashlynn said with glee.

"And Wonderland Grove!" Lizzie and Maddie said together.

"And a flock of crows hovering over there!" Tinothy pointed to an area outside the Enchanted Forest. "That can only mean one thing!"

"Hayley!" said Gilda. "Let's go!" She willed the bubble to move toward the crow-ridden area.

* * *

In the area, Wicca West had her arch nemesis, Daphne Gale, suspended with her magic.

"I can't believe you and your disgusting friends decided to show your faces on my turf!" Wiccca growled.

"What did you do to Coral and Ginger?!" Raven said. Her friends were laying on their backs in pain. They both were drenched im sweat and their arms and legs trembled.

Hayley removed a small dart from Ginger's leg and Coral's arm. "Daphne used a special poison dart used for witch hunting." The scarecrow opened up her purse and took out a small bottle sealed with a cork. "Here's the antidote for the poison." She carefully opened Coral's mouth and gave her the antidote.

"Hayley! What are you doing?!" Daphne grunted out. "Those are evil witches! Especially her! That purple one is one of the worst witches alive!" She tried to move her head to look at Raven, but couldn't. "You're the Evil Queen's daughter! You cast a mind-control spell on Hayley, didn't you?! Is that why she's helping you save your minions so you don't have to?!"

"No, she didn't!" said Hayley. "I'm helping them because they're good witches! I may not have a brain, but I know we can trust them." She gave Ginger the rest of the antidote.

Coral and Ginger felt her strength coming back. "Oh, man..." Coral groaned.

"I felt like I was burning up inside..." Ginger hugged herself, shook up from the near death experience.

"Just take it easy and don't move too quickly." said Hayley.

"GUYS! OVER HERE!" A thunderous voice roared.

The girls gasped when a lion came running toward them. But an even bigger shock was when they the person who was riding the lion.

"Apple?!" Raven gasped.

"RAVEN!" Apple yelled happily. The lion stopped running and transformed back to Leo. Apple got off Leo's shoulders and ran to her beloved roomie. "RAVEN! Oh, am I glad to see you!" She embraced Raven in a big, warm hug.

"Is that...Apple White?!" Daphne said, bewildered. "She's hugging her arch nemesis?!"

"Yes." Wicca released Daphne from her magic. "Raven and Apple are best friends. And Raven rejected her evil destiny because she doesn't want to be evil. So, get off her case." Wicca kicked the magical dagger to Daphne. "And keep your starlight dagger to yourself."

"A starlight dagger?!" Apple panicked and pulled Raven away from where Daphne stood. "I've never seen one in person!"

"What's the big deal?" asked Raven.

Daphne gave a snort. "Some witch. You don't know what a starlight dagger is?" The witch hunter stuck her weapon back in her belt. "It's a powerful artifact that can cut through anything magical and drain it's power." Daphne narrowed her eyes at Raven. "Including witches."

"Don't make me turn you into a toad." Wicca warned. She looked up. "Speaking of toads..."

Gilda, Tinothy, Ashlynn, Hunter, Maddie, and Lizzie arrived on the scene. The bubble popped as soon as they touched the ground.

"Still doing that spit bubble trick?" Wicca asked Gilda.

"Yeah! Turns out I can still do that!" said Gilda. She counted off how many friends were here. "OKAY! Everyone's here! Now, let's go save Oz!"

"And just how do you expect to do that?" Wicca asked in a snarky tone.

"By going to Oz and stop the evil witch! That's the plan!" said Gilda.

"Sounds more like a death wish." Wicca snipped. "What's this alleged witch even like?"

Leo shrugged. "We don't know. All we know is that she wore a black, hooded cloak and took over West Castle like it's nobody's business-"

"WAIT A SPELL!" Wicca stopped Leo in mid-conversation. "Took. Over. West. CASTLE?! I thought you said she took over Oz Academy!"

"She did." Hayley said as she casually checked her bango strings. "She started out taking over Oz Academy, but once she heard about your home, she trashed our school and decided to make it a home for her dragon and goblin guards."

"She has a dragon and goblin guards?!" Coral gasped.

Hayley took some bird seed from her pocket and fed her crow friends. "Yep. Then she moved on to West Castle and made it her place."

Wicca clenched her fists. This witch has officially crossed the line. "Enough yapping. Let's go to Oz and make this witch dead!"

"Um, isn't that a bit too far?" said Apple.

"Don't ruin my moment, White." Wicca replied. "Alright, time to conjure up a tornado that'll take us to Oz!"

"You can do that?" asked Ginger.

Wicca scoffed at her friend's words. "Can I do that?" she repeated sarcastically. The witch closed her eyes and opened her arms out, taking a deep breath.

The wind picked up speed as the sky began to darken. The once bright and beautiful Enchanted Forest started to slowly change into something...wicked.

"Winds of magic, hear my plea.

Start to spin and twist fiercely.

Open the path to parts unknown.

From here to Oz, I summon this cyclone!"

The dark clouds turned green as a powerful green tornado formed around the students.

"HANG ON, EVERYONE!" Wicca shouted. Everyone held on tightly to each other as everything around them became a spinning blur. They felt themselves lifting off the ground and spin around in the tornado.

The tornado spinner almost forever as everyone closed their eyes and held onto their partners for their lives. The tornado spun out of the Enchanted Forest and toward the sky, leaving the world of Ever After behind.


	9. The Wicked World of Oz

Everything was a giant green blur, spinning around and around. It all seemed like a bad dream.

Finally, everyone fell to solid ground awfully hard. Before Wicca had a chance to get up, she felt a pair of legs fall on her topped off with the body of another person. Every person fell together in one big pile.

"Whoa! Are you alright, Apple?!" asked Leo. He had landed on Apple. "I didn't mean to land on you."

Apple looked up. Her eyes locked with Leo's eyes. "I'm fine, Leo. I'm...fine." The princess said, blushing. The two deeply stared at each other.

"Hello?! Can we break down this dogpile please?!" Wicca's voice called from the pile. "Somebody's foot is in my eye!"

The gang of fairytale friends got off one another. Wicca looked around Oz. The sky was filled with dark clouds that covered the usual bright and blue sky. She also noticed some nearby houses were dilapidated or completely destroyed. "Looks like this new witch really made herself at home."

"I know. It's awful!" Gilda said, her hands over her aching heart.

"So, how did this witch take over West Castle?" asked Wicca. "The flying monkey guards should have stopped her!"

Gilda shrugged. "Beats me. First, she took over Oz Academy and made it her own. But when she found out about West Castle, a villain's home with no villain inside, she took off! But not before covering the school with thorny vines and made it a home for her goblins and fire breathing dragon!"

"Yikes!" said Apple. She noticed that Wicca had her hand over her eye. "Uh, Wicca? What are you doing?"

"Shhh." Wicca shushed the princess.

"She's using her all-seeing eye." said Raven. "Give her some silence."

With her all-seeing eye, Wicca was able to see her beloved family castle. She saw West Castle, a dark and imposing structure that symbolized the power of evil. The witch immediately saw something out of the ordinary.

A forest of thorny trees, brambles, and vines surrounded the castle, shielding the entrance. Wicca saw the flying monkey guards, but they were all unconscious and locked in the castle dungeon. Their replacements were green and warty goblins that were ten feet tall and had huge muscles to boot. In their hand was a either a magic staff or a spiky flail with their own shield.

Wicca focused more so she could see the new wicked witch. Her eye saw a hooded figure in her mother's throne room...sitting on her mother's throne! Sure, Wicca's mother wasn't a queen, but she was more powerful than any prissy ruler wearing a crown. She deserved her own throne.

Suddenly, a sharp sting hit Wicca's eye and she fell over. She yelped in shock and pain.

"WICCA!" Gilda rushed to help her cousin. "What happened?!"

"Something shut off my eye!" Wicca groaned, rubbing her sore eye. "Okay, we're dealing with a pro here! This witch is powerful enough to block out my eye, preventing me from spying on her. Alright, we have no choice but to take down that witch. But to do that, we're going to need reinforcements."

"Hayley, does your dad have an army to back us up?" asked Leo.

Hayley stared off into the distance.

"Hayley!" Wicca slapped the scarecrow upside the head.

"Whoa! Sorry, guys. Been thinking about..." She blinked. "Something again. And nope, the witch took over Emerald City too. Knocked out all the citizens, guards, and my dad with some kind of sleeping spell."

"Same for the forest." said Leo. "My dad and all the animals are knocked out to."

"Sleeping spell?" Wicca's mind trailed back to the flying monkeys. They were all asleep. "So, the witch brought an entourage of goblins and a dragon then used a sleeping spell to make sure nobody stands in her way. Genius."

"You think that's genius?" Coral asked her roommate. It was odd to see the most vile student at Ever After High praise someone else's evil deed.

"Of course. When you're taking over a kingdom, there's no room for error. Which means we have to make sure there's no room for error too. We're going to need reinforcements. And a lot of them."

"And for once, I actually agree with you." said Daphne. "We'll have to make it to my safe house."

"Safe house?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, the safe house where I keep all my witch hunting supplies. It's how the gang and I were able to escape the witch's wrath." She gave an icy glance to Wicca. "You know, in case evil, undeserving witches try to take over our beloved home."

Everyone fearfully waited for Wicca to snap and turn Daphne into a frog or a newt, but the witch was cool as ice magic and shrugged off Daphne's words. "Hey, at least it's not me that's taken over Oz. You should be grateful."

"Grateful?!" snapped Daphne.

Wicca grinned. "Sure, if it was me, I would turn all the dimwitted citizens of Oz into statues! Then I would use them to decorate my castle." She tossed her hair. "That's way better than any sleeping spell." She poked Daphne's forehead with her green fingertip. "You and your dumb mom would make a nice bird bath."

Daphne was about to chew the hex out of Wicca. Luckily, Raven broke the two apart. "Guys! Hocus focus here! We got to get to the safe house!"

"I'll go myself!" Daphne insisted.

"But what if the place is already taken over?!" Raven said. "You can't go alone! I'm coming with you!"

Daphne backed away from Raven. "Hey! I don't need any witch's help! I can get things done all by myself!" She adjusted her gauntlets. "Besides, there's a magical barrier surrounding the safe house. Keeping any dark magic out of it. So, you witches are on your own."

"But-"

"But nothing!" Daphne lifted her leg up and aimed her boot it at Raven. "Unless you want these magic shoes right up your-"

Ashlynn suddenly squealed and grabbed Daphne by her shoe, causing the witch hunter to loose balance and fall. "Oh my fairy godmother! These shoes are gorgeous!" This was true. Daphne's boots were quite stunning. They were silver combat boots decorated with green emeralds.

"Get your mits off my boot!" Daphne yelled as she shook Ashlynn off her leg. "What is wrong with you people?!"

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

A loud, horrid screeching sound like a train whistle made everyone cover. Tinothy had made that ear-splitting noise explode from the funnel on his head. A gush of steam blew out of the end of his funnel. He eventually stopped and angrily put his hands on his chest. "Listen you skin bags. We have a crisis on our hands and you're fighting each other and NOT the evil witch that's taken over Oz! Which is the reason why we came here! To band TOGETHER in order to stop her!"

"The Rust Bucket's right. We need to work together." said Hayley. "I think I have an idea. Raven, Coral, Ginger, and Wicca. You may not be able to enter the safe house, but you can still protect us. You can cover us while we go to the safe house. Once we have the proper tools, we begin phase two."

"What's phase two?" asked Leo.

"I'll tell you when we get to the safe house." Hayley replied. "We've got no time to waste. Gilda, you're in charge of transportation. Bubble us to the sky."

Gilda gave a salute. "You got it!" She tapped her chin. "In fact, there's something I've always wanted to try." She opened her mouth and blew her bubbles. But instead of several bubbles, Gilda blew and blew to form one humongous bubble in the shape of a jet! "Ta-daaaaa! What do you think?!"

Everyone was in awe, even Wicca!

"Nice, Gilda! This will get us there in no time!" Daphne climbed up the steps and took a seat. The rest of the gang piled inside. Gilda looked and saw her cousin still staring in awe. "What's wrong, Wicca?"

Wicca picked up her jaw. "Nothing." She scoffed. "I don't need to take this overgrown spit bubble. I've got my broom." She snapped her fingers and her broom appeared. "I'm going to my castle and crush that witch myself!"

But Gilda put a hand on her cousin's shoulder before she could take off. "Wicca, I know you don't like mingling with do-gooders. But this is a time where we have to put our differences aside and stick together. There's strength in numbers...and as powerful as you are, you're going to need those numbers to back you up."

Wicca stood in silence as Gilda smiled at her. "What do you say you give that broom a rest and come fly with us?"

Wicca looked at her broom, then at Gilda. Her green eyes traveled to her friends in the jet. "Come on, Wicca!" Raven called, waving over to Wicca. "It's time to save Oz!"

Seeing Raven, a sorceress who was just as powerful as her, made Wicca think. Raven was indeed powerful, but she was willing to go with a ragtag bunch of wannabe heroes to stop the witch.

But then again, these wannabes did have some skills of their own. Maybe they will come in handy.

With a snap of her fingers, Wicca made her broom disappear. "Let's go!" She dashed up the bubble staircase as Gilda followed. Gilda hopped into the pilot's bubble seat.

"Hold on, cuz!" Wicca pointed at her cousin and a green flash later, Gilda was wearing a pink pilot's hat.

Everyone stared at Wicca blankly.

Wicca shrugged. "Every pilot needs one."

Gilda's face slowly grew into a look of spirited confidence. She took her seat, buckled up, and adjusted her new pilot's hat. "Prepare for takeoff!"

Once her hands grabbed the controls, the jet took off with incredible speed, leaving a trail of glitter and bubbles behind.


	10. Not So Bad?

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Apple cried out over the high winds as the gang soared in the bubble jet. Gilda smiled to herself, proud that she made the bubble jet a convertible.

Leo stood up. "If you think this is cool, babe, check this out!" The young man picked up Apple and effortlessly carried her on his shoulder. "Now THIS is a view!" Apple screamed with excitement as she threw her arms open and felt the wind rush through her body.

"Leo! Put Apple down!" Raven shouted over the wind. "This isn't a thrill ride!"

"Come on, Purple! You worry way too much!" Leo replied.

"Raven's right, Leo! Sit back down!" Wicca yelled. "Don't make me dish out some dark magic!"

Leo groaned as he put Apple down. "Come on, Wicca. Loosen up. You were fine a moment ago."

"Yeah, where did that chipper spirit go?" asked Maddie. "Gone with the wind?"

Wicca shot her classmate a glare. "Oh, stuff a crumpet in it, Hatter. We're going against a powerful witch that'll destroy us if we're not careful."

A strange slicing sound caught Wicca's attention. It sounded like metal grinding against each other. She looked to the other side of the jet and saw Daphne sharpening her starlight dagger on a glowing blue stone. The way Daphne was slowly running the stone against the blade, Wicca could see the ice cold look in Daphne's eyes.

"Don't worry, West. We'll destroy that witch before she gets her chance." Daphne said, her voice cool as the ice in her stare. "I'll make sure of it."

Wicca's eyes became equally cold. "I know. You can't resist sticking it to a witch, can you?"

Daphne leered her eyes over to Wicca. "You got it. If it weren't for the laws of destiny, there'd be one less witch in this world to worry about."

Wicca was silent as Daphne glanced over to her nemesis. The two just glared at each other, everything grew silent around them.

Things remained silent until the let arrived at the safe house. Daphne was the first to step out of the jet. Everyone else followed.

"This is the safe house?" asked Daring. "It's just a run down old shack!"

Daphne stepped forward. "Everyone should know that looks can be deceiving, Charming." Daphne approached the shack.

Raven was about to follow until Wicca grabbed her arm and pull her back. Raven turned to her friend in alarm.

"Wait." Wicca stuck out her finger and fired a spark of magic no bigger than a firefly. The magic hovered toward the shack and a bright orange dome flashed over the safw house. The tiny ball of magic fizzled at the dome's touch.

"Anyone or anything wielding dark magic gets fried by that barrier." Wicca warned. "You, me, and Coral can't get in."

Raven blinked in surprise. "I see..."

Daphne turned to Raven with a nasty sneer. "I was so looking forward to you getting a good zap."

"Just get your stupid witch hunting gear, Pigtails." Wicca snipped. "We have a crisis here."

Daphne threw some more shade at Daphne before entering the safe house. Apple and the rest of the non-dark magic welders followed. They were stunned to see that inside the shack was just a large hole in the ground with a ladder going down inside it.

"Come on, slowpokes!" Daphne called from the bottom. The slowpokes went down the ladder and when they got to the bottom, Apple let out a gasp of shock.

There was an enormous underground lair full of armor, artifacts, and weapons. Lots and lots of weapons.

"Grab whatever you need, guys." Daphne adjusted her gauntlets in the full length mirror hanging on the wall. "We're gonna need it." Daphne saw Apple walking toward her in the mirror's reflection.

"Daphne," Apple said softly. "I know Wicca is a villain, but you don't have to be so mean to her."

The witch hunter glared at Apple. "Why? Just because you're chummy with your nemesis doesn't mean I have to. It's no secret that Wicca is evil."

"Um, excuse me?" said Gilda, joining the conversation. "Could it be that Wicca only acts evil because you make her feel that way?"

"Gilda," Daphne tried to scold Gilda, but the good witch held her hand out.

"Daphne, just listen to me. said Gilda. "Just because Wicca embraces the part she plays, doesn't mean she's a lesser being. Everyone in Oz fears what she might become, so you all ostracized her, forcing her to lock herself up from the rest of the world."

"Lock herself up?!" said Apple.

"Of course. Wicca could never take a simple walk in the park without having garbage thrown at her or someone trying to splash her with water to destroy her." said Wicca. "So, she was castle schooled and rarely set foot outside her home. Everyone treated her like a monster."

"Because she IS a monster." Daphne said coldly. "The only reason she was allowed to live is because she has to fulfill her destiny as a villain, my villain." She tightened her armored hand. "All I need to know is that Wicca was raised in darkness and she'll die by it." The ruthless witch hunter stormed off, grabbing an enchanted crossbow along the way.

Gilda sighed, shaking her head. "She really needs to get a hobby."

There was heartbreak in Apple's eyes. "I know Wicca is following her destiny, but..." Her chest swelled. "she doesn't deserve to die."

"Wicca isn't really going to...die...is she?" Maddie asked fearfully.

The Oz kids appeared despondent.

"I'm afraid so." Gilda answered for her friends. "Wicca embraces destiny, and the ending that comes with it. Her mother did it and so will she."

The room was silent as the reality of Wicca's fate sunk in.

"Guys, I don't know what's come over me, but I suddenly feel...bad for Wicca." said Daring.

"It's called sympathy, Daring." Rosabella said matter of factly. "It doesn't feel right that Wicca ends up destroyed just like her mom did."

"Yeah! Wicca is such a hat-tastic friend!" Maddie mentioned. "She and I have a lot of fun having tea parties and designing witch hats together!"

"And she always helps me with my General Villany thronework and getting extra credit." said Lizzie. "Plus, she taught Coral and I to be more confident in ourselves."

"Yeah, I'll give her that. Wicca is tough." Leo admitted.

"And smart." Hayley added.

"And family." Gilda added. "I know she's not all bad. I just know it..."

* * *

Outside, Wicca sighed as she, Raven, Ginger, and Coral waited for the others. Raven noticed that Wicca was awfully quiet. "You doing okay, Wicca?"

"Not really." Wicca looked around. "It feels so weird being back in Oz...outside my castle. Since I'm the most hated person in Oz, I always stay within m castle, my home, my safe haven."

"I know how you feel." Raven said sympathetically. "I was always too afraid to leave my home because my mom was the Evil Queen."

"And when your mom's the Sea Witch, you don't have a lot of people on your side." Coral mentioned. "People would always torment me with taunts and stupid pranks. At my old school, the cutest boy who I had a huge crush on asked me to go to the Rockin' Coral Reef dance. I was so happy. When I got there, I saw him dancing with Meeshell. He turned to me and said, 'I can't believe you thought I was serious.' And everyone stopped dancing just to point and laugh at me."

"Oh, Coral. I'm so sorry." Raven said, sympathy in her voice. She put a hand on the sea witch's shoulder.

"I can't say I'm surprised because that's just how do-gooders are." said Wicca. "Always looking their plastic noses down on us just because we play the part as villains. Don't they see we're the reason why a good story even exists?" She sneered. "They'll never understand us. Everyone will always have their hearts shut off for us outsiders."

"Not everyone." said Coral. "You didn't let me finish my story. While everyone laughed at me, I ran away in tears. Before I could cry all the way home, Meeshell stopped me. She had no clue what was going on. When she realized I was tricked, she rushed to find me and comforted me when I needed it most. Then we went back to the dance together as friends. She even gave me her crown and sash when she became the dance's Undersea Queen! It was the most amazing night of my life! Because I made the best friend ever after in Meeshell."

And I was able to make lots of friends through my cooking!" said Ginger. "It wasn't easy gaining their trust, but it was worth it!"

"And I was able to find my BFFA in Maddie." Raven said. "Even though my mother tried to destroy Wonderland, Maddie didn't blame me and was brave enough to be my friend. Soon enough, I made more and more friends and found what I always wanted. Not my evil destiny, but loyal friends who geniunly cared for me." Raven looked at Wicca. "What about your cousin Gilda? She cares about you despite being a villain, right?"

"Well...she does but..." Wicca shook her head. "It's only because we're family. If I wasn't related to that little pink blot, she wouldn't even acknowledge me. Besides, what if it's all an act? Gilda is probably trying to butter me up and look like the nicest person. It's all a big mind game."

"Or maybe she really is a good person and cares for you." Raven suggested.

"I...I..." Wicca sighed. "I just don't know, okay? I can't just trust her. I have my status as a villain! And I can't just throw that away! Everything I worked hard for!"

"You don't have to throw it away!" Raven said. "You can still be evil and enjoy the company of good people!"

"Yeah! And it's not just Gilda, but all of our schoolmates!" said Ginger. "You can trust them."

Wicca was about to protest, but she stopped when Daphne and the others returned. Wicca felt uncharacteristically scared when she saw her schoolmates. They were all wearing powerful yet stylish magic repellent armor and magic staffs. It was like Daphne had her own witch hunting army backing her up. Even Gilda was armed and ready.

Daphne painted two emerald green stripes on her cheek bones. "Okay, people! Let's move out! We have a witch to destroy!"

Her fellow witch hunters howled a mighty battle cry.

"Um, don't we get armor?" asked Ginger.

"No." Daphne replied quick and harsh. "You witches don't even need it."

_'Oh, sure. They're so trusting..._' Wicca thought. But she noticed Gilda didn't wear any armor.

"Don't feel bad, cuz." said Gilda. "Witches can't wear magic repellent armor anyway. It negates our powers." She smiled as she put her hand on her cousin's shoulder. "You ready to do this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Wicca said honestly.


	11. Mutual Dislikes

As Gilda flew the bubble jet, Wicca was mentally preparing herself to face the evil witch and take back her family castle.

A wicked west witch should fear no one and nothing. But Wicca was actually feeling nervous. Who could this witch be? Someone powerful to conquer Oz and take over her home. Who could have such power? Such audacity? Who? And why?

"I just hope that dragon that trashed our school doesn't have a taste for metal." said Tinothy.

"We can handle a dragon, Tin." said Lizzie. "That's pretty much one of the things we learn in school. We have a dragon stable and everything!"

"A dragon stable?! That is so cool!" said Leo. "We don't have any of those in Oz! In fact, we don't have dragons period!"

"I hate dragons." Wicca said. But she said it in unison with someone else. Swiveling around, she was shocked to see that the one who said that was Daphne!

The Oz kids gasped.

"Holy haystacks!" Hayley exclaimed. "Am I dreaming or did Wicca and Daphne have something in common?!"

Daphne stood up. "No we don't!"

"Well, technically we do, apparently." Wicca corrected gently. "I'm not a fan of dragons and neither do you. Mutual dislikes are something I don't mind."

Daphne crossed her arms. "Well, I hate dragons because they're vicious and destructive monsters just like you!"

Wicca shrugged. "Well, I hate dragons for the exact same reason."

"But why would you hate dragons, Wicca?" asked Apple.

Wicca was silent.

"Because she had a pet dragon." Gilda answered for her cousin. "She wanted one because they were mean and scary and breathed fire! She was hoping to make it her first evil minion! But it didn't go very well..."

Wicca stomped her foot against the seat in front of her. "That fire breathing gecko burned everything I owned and wouldn't stop chewing on my hair! He had to go!"

Daphne laughs at this, which made Gilda share more. "And Daphne hates dragons because one almost ate her." said the good witch.

Maddie spat out her tea in shock. "ATE HER?!"

Daphne gritted her teeth. "Gilda!"

Gilda nodded. "Yeah, when Daphne was little, she thought fighting a full grown dragon would be the perfect warm up for battling real witches...despite having no fighting experience whatsoever. Luckily, my mom saved Daphne in time."

Wicca looked at her nemesis. "Huh. Guess we do have more in common than I thought."

Daphne glanced over to Wicca. "Really?"

"Yeah, your dragon story reminds me of my first banshee encounter." Wicca grinned. "I wanted to catch a banshee and keep it for myself. But she was way more than I can handle but Mom rescued me in time. I thought I was ready to take on a banshee just like you did with a dragon. But we were both horribly wrong."

Daphne would retort with denial, but something made her stop. She thought back to that horrific encounter with that dragon. She thought she could handle it, but she almost died. "Yeah, we were wrong."

"We can be wrong about a lot of things." Wicca continued as she took off her hat. "Even villains can be wrong. But some villains don't want to admit they're wrong, which is why they always lose." She looked at her hat, the witch hat that symbolized who she was. "I don't want to be the villain that always loses. I want to be a villain and be a winner, a winner who can still be with her friends. So...I really what to do about my destiny, really."

Daphne and her Oz friends were too stunned to speak. They had just witnessed the sentimental side of Wicca West. They didn't think she even had a sentimental side.

"There is it, guys." said Gilda. "West Castle."

For the Ever After High students, it was a truly chilling sight. West Castle stood on a jagged cliff over a sea of sharp spikes that could puncture the skin with a simple poke. The castle was a towering, ornate nightmare that loomed over a desolate wasteland that was miles away from any of the villages and cities in Oz to feel really unfriendly.

Sudden lightning lit up the dark and cloudy sky, and the castle seemed to come to life in the flicking light.

"Yikes. Just look at that wreck!" said Daring. "That evil witch that took over is really cruel! Talk about a make-under!"

The Oz kids exchanged looks as Wicca glared at her classmate.

"Uh, Daring," said Wicca. "my home always looks like that. And I wouldn't want it any other way."

Daring blinked. "Oh...right."

Wicca saw the forest of thorny vines surrounding the castle. "But I know that those vines were never there. My mother hated gardening. Our little witch must have conjured those up to keep people out."

"Then we'll just make an entrance!" said Hunter, taking out his trusty axe.

Gilda gripped the controls. "Heads up! We got company."

A flock of dragons flew up from behind the castle! Riding them were goblins in spiked armor.

Apple went sheet-white. Well, more sheet white. "Dark dragons!"

Indeed they were. Dark dragons. But something about those dark dragons was unsettingly familiar. And Raven noticed. "Wait a spell! Those are the dark dragons from our school!"

Everyone gasped as they realized the truth. The dragons were Midnight, Ignoble, Nightshade, Jinx, and Felicity. A hostile batch of dragons that the Evil Queen had created and used them to take over Ever After High. Once the Evil Queen was defeated, the dragons lost their evil-tude. But now they were just as evil as ever!

"Uh, Wicca, is this jet dragon proof?" Maddie asked nervously.

"No, it's not." said Gilda. "We need a plan!"

"Leave it to me." Raven stood up and conjured a magic shield to protect the jet. The dragons attacked with everything they've got. They shot streams of powerful fire. Raven stood her ground to keep her shield up. "I can't keep this up forever!" she shouted.

Wicca stood up. "I have an idea."

From the castle balcony, the cloaked witch watched the dark dragons surround the jet. She watched Wicca's shield break down and the dragons struck. Their flames destroyed the jet instantly. She smiled with delight as she watched the jet fall wildly out of the sky and crash right in front of the castle.

The witch floated off her perch and flew down to the flaming wreck. She couldn't help but smile at the beautiful destruction she had caused.

"You just had to see for yourself that we were dead, huh?" said Raven's voice.

The cloaked witch turned. The moment she did, Wicca used a spell to summon a powerful gust of wind at the witch. The wind was so powerful, the witch was blown into the air!

But she didn't blow away like a lost balloon. She remained in the air thanks to the fairy wings that unfurled from her back.

Her hood had fallen. And everyone saw her face. It was the face of a former classmate.

"Faybelle," Raven glowered at the dark fairy.

"FAYBELLE?!" Raven's friends shouted.

Hayley, Tinothy, Leo and Gilda just stood there with blank looks.

"Who?" Leo asked Apple.

"Faybelle Thorn, the daughter of the Dark Fairy." said Apple. "She was expelled and was sent to the Dark Forest reform school!"

Faybelle threw off her hooded cloak. Underneath it she wore a long black dress patterned with shimmering blue thorny vines.

Raven arched a brow. "Nice dress." she said in a dead voice.

"Thanks, it's the perfect dress for a wicked takeover." said Faybelle as she landed softly on the ground.

"Before we talk fashion, I want to know what the hex are you doing here!" Raven demanded. "You should have been locked away at the Dark Forest Reform School!"

Faybelle rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Headmaster Grimm thought it was the perfect punishment for me. Well, guess what, it wasn't!" She threw her head back with a laugh. "That place wasn't the perfect punishment! It was the perfect place to write my own evil destiny! I was able to form a new crew within that stinking reform school!"

"What do you mean form a crew?!" asked Apple.

"Duh! They literally taught us this in General Villainy! Get scumbags to do dirty work I can't do, manipulate scumbags I can convince and bribe the scumbags I can't convince. With that, I got my own crew and connections! So we all busted free!"

"And you decided to take over Oz and my castle just to spite me?!" Wicca growled, her green fist tight.

"Bingo, Green bean." Faybelle snapped her fingers and the dark dragons flocked to her side. Along with the goblins and other hoodlums she "befriended" in the reform school. They were armed with armor and weapons. And they were ready to battle.

The Ever After Kids and the Oz kids were surrounded. Faybelle Thorn hovered above them. She gathered glowing blue magic in her hands. "So, any last words, losers?"

Wicca looked up at the dark fairy. There wasn't a hint of fear in the witch's eyes. "Yeah..." She adjusted her witch hat and snapped her fingers, summoning her broom. She gripped onto the handle. "I am so going to enjoy this."


	12. The Witch Ain't Dead

The battle had begun. Faybelle's army clashed with the Ever After High and Oz Academy kids. Raven and Gilda kept the dark dragons at bay while the others clashed with the villain army that stayed on the ground.

As they all fought, Faybelle and Wicca were soaring through the air exchanging magic blasts of fury. "Before we end this and send you back you reform school, Faybelle, answer me this: Is this really worth all this? Leaving behind everything you ever had just to lose it all again?"

"What are you talking about, West?" Faybelle scoffed. "I decided to go beyond my story as the greatest villain who ever lived and take over the world! I mean, what villain doesn't? So, I didn't leave anything behind! I still carry on my evil legacy and live forever as the true Evil Queen!"

"But you did leave something behind." Wicca retorted. "Don't you see? You had it made. You could have enjoyed the best of both worlds! The bad and the good! But you had to cross the line and put the brakes on your own destiny! You can no longer enjoy the little things that truly make life worth living, like being with your friends and hanging out at Hocus Latte or the Villain Club. And what about the cheer squad? You loved cheerhexing as much as villainy. But now, you can't go back to that!"

Her words struck a chord in the dark fairy. Wicca continued.

"There's a reason why we villains have to draw a line to end the evil. So everyone can live happily ever after, including us. On the pages, the good guys always win and we're the losers, I get that. But outside the story, we can drop our roles and just relax, be ourselves and take a break from all the evil."

Faybelle's remained stone faced, looking at the ground. Wicca extended her green hand out to her. "It's not too late to end this, Faybelle." said Wicca. "Call this whole thing off and let's go back to school...together. As friends."

Faybelle slowly reached for Wicca's hand. She looked up at Wicca and the witch saw a tint of blue flash within her eyes.

Wicca recognized that flash. It was deceit.

Within a split second, Faybelle shot a blast of magic that Wicca was able to dodge. Wicca frowned. "The old false surrender, huh?"

Faybelle curved a smile. "Whatever it takes." She and Wicca continued exchanging blasts of magic.

* * *

Inside West Castle, a cloaked figure was sneaking through the castle. The figure arrived at a large wooden door where two giant goblin guards blocked anyone from entering.

"HALT!" yelled one of the guards. He and his partner aimed their magic staffs at the intruder.

The cloaked figure raised their hands up. The goblins fired, but the intruder managed to run up the walls with lightening fast speed and kicked one of the guards in the face, shattering his helmet to pieces. As he fell unconscious, the intruder drilled a powerful kick right in the middle of the other guard's stomach.

The armor shattered and the pain of the blow surged through the guard's body. He fell alongside his defeated comrade.

With the guards out cold, the intruder took out a key and used it to unlock the door. Inside was darkness and cobwebs. When the intruder walked further into the room, there was a large jar of green slime sitting on a black pedestal.

That green slime was the remains of Wicca's mother, the Wicked Witch of the West.

Two green eyes blinked out from within the slime. The eyes focused their wild gaze at the cloaked figure. "Who are you?!" said the liquefied witch.

The intruder removed her hood.

"You...!" hissed the witch. Her eyes flared with rage.

It was Daphne Gale. "Relax, I'm not here to destroy you."

The witch's eyes grew as Daphne removed her boots. But once removed, a green shimmer glowed from them and the boots became a pair of sparkly ruby shoes!

"The ruby slippers!" The witch couldn't believe it. The item she fought so hard to obtain in her story was right in front of her.

"Your daughter is in trouble." said Daphne, holding up the shoes. "A dark fairy and her evil army are going to destroy Wicca and everyone she loves. Only you can stop this evil fairy."

There was not a hint of deceit in the witch's eyes. "I understand."

Daphne placed the shoes on the floor. Then she opened the lid to the large jar and picked it up. It maybe heavy for some, but Daphne was raised to be a strong, disciplined warrior. So to her, that jar was as heavy as a sack of feathers. She heaved the jar above the shoes. "You know what to do."

The witch closed her eyes and recited a spell.

_"Legs, torso, arms and head. Body form, body feel._

_Hands, feet, nose and mouth. Take thy shape and become real!"_

As she recited, Daphne poured out the witch. But the slime instantly fell into the shoes and began to take the form of legs.

_"Legs, torso, arms and head. Body form, body feel._

_Hands, feet, nose and mouth. Take thy shape and become real!"_

The wicked witch repeated the spell as Daphne poured. Soon enough, all the contents from the jar was gone. But the slime took form. The witch's spell combined with the magic of the ruby slippers caused the witch's body to reform. Once the slime fully created the form of a female woman. A burst of green light exploded. Daphne was sent hurling back with such force, she was slammed into the stone wall.

Daphne blacked out until an evil laugh awakened her. She opened her eyes and saw a sight that chilled even her soul.

* * *

Back outside the castle, Faybelle's army was losing the battle. The soldiers were knocked out and the dragons were put to sleep thanks to Raven and Gilda's magic. Faybelle wasn't the only one good at sleeping spells.

"Great idea with the sleeping magic, Raven!" said Gilda.

"Well, I would never hurt an innocent dragon. They were just being brainwashed by Faybelle." Raven looked up at Faybelle, who was still battling Wicca high in the sky.

Faybelle looked down and saw her army defeated. "NOOOO! MY ARMY!"

Seeing an opening, Wicca fired a mighty blast of magic. It made direct contact with the fairy. Faybelle screamed in pain as Wicca's spell made Faybelle's wings flap out of control. She zigged and zagged in all directions until she crashed into the ground.

As she struggled to get up, Faybelle managed to see past her blurred vision just to see Wicca charging in, holding her broom like a baseball bat. The witch charged her broom with magic and swung it across Faybelle's face.

Everyone shrunk in surprise. Wicca smacked Faybelle so hard, it was a miracle her head didn't pop off.

"It's over, Thorn." said Wicca. "You're done."

"And so is your army." Raven pointed out.

Faybelle managed to stand. But she still wore that sinister smile. "You'd think I'd go this far without an ace up my sleeve?" She snapped her fingers and a rather large bush of vines came out of the ground. The vine bush opened to reveal someone inside.

"BRIAR!" Apple screamed.

It was Briar, fast asleep in Faybelle's vine coffin.

"What? I'm just following my destiny. Briar is destined to sleep for a hundred years." Faybelle said with a casual shrug.

"You mean you actually cursed her?!" Raven said.

"As they say in the villain department...DUH!" Faybelle roared with laughter.

Everyone couldn't believe it. They thought Faybelle was bluffing. But seeing Briar tied up with all those sharp, thorny vines tied around her and not even flinching, there was no denying the fact that she was cursed into her century long sleep.

Anyone would have awoken by the pain of those awful thorns...

"So, if you want Briar to rest in peace, you losers surrender now and be locked away forever after. If not..." The dark fairy willed the vines to constrict Briar's arms and legs. Everyone feared the worst when one vine wrapped around her throat.

"You leave her alone!" Wicca snapped.

Faybelle waved a finger. "Ah, ah. I'd watch my tone if I were you."

"You're the real definition of a coward, Thorn!" Leo growled.

"Thank you." Faybelle taunted. "I'd rather be a coward than a soft goody goody like you losers!" Her wings were back to normal. She floated up along with Briar, still tied up in her thorny prison. "Now then, enough chit chat and surrender."

The kids were at a stalemate. Faybelle had everything planned out. Using the cursed Briar as leverage if her army failed. She truly was an evil villain.

Wicca dropped her broom and raised her arms. "It makes me want to gag, but you win, Faybelle."

"Wicca! NO!" said Raven.

"We don't have a choice, Raven." Wicca said calmly.

Seeing Wicca like this, everyone had no choice but to surrender. They all dropped their weapons and raised their hands up.

"That's more like it." Faybelle smirked. "And don't worry about school. Courtly will do a good job taking your place, Apple."

"What?!" said Apple and Wicca.

"Oh? You didn't know? Wicca poisoned you and locked you in that tower in the Dark Forest so you'd miss your birthday. Then Courtly took your place with her wild card power."

Apple gasped. "Wicca! How could you?!"

Wicca groaned. "I'm a villain and I wanted to ruin your birthday! So sue me!" she said angrily. "So, you're saying Courtly was in on your plan too?!"

"Of course." said Faybelle. "Who do you think hooked me up with the right connections to bust out of that reform school?" She scoffed. "Let's just get you all sent to the dungeon already! You eyesores are boring me!"

Suddenly, Faybelle was struck with a powerful blast of green lightening! Everyone jumped back as the dark fairy was electrocuted to her very core. The fairy collapsed, her entire body charred as she was out cold.

From behind her stood the Wicked Witch of the West.

Wicca smiled and put her hands down. "Hey, Mom."

"MOM?!" everyone else screamed.

"Auntie West?!" Gilda screamed. "But...how?!" She saw her aunt wearing the ruby slippers.

"I had Daphne use the ruby slippers to revive my mother." Wicca explained.

"It's true." said Daphne's voice. Everyone spun around and saw Daphne walking toward them barefoot.

"But if you're Daphne..." Hayley pointed to the other Daphne. "Then who's this?!"

Wicca snapped her fingers. Green magic glowed upon the fake Daphne, revealing it to be Wingsy, Daphne's pet winged monkey.

"While we were keeping Faybelle busy, I teleported Daphne to West Castle to bring Mom back. Mom's the ace up my sleeve."

"Good call, Sweet wart." The Wicked Witch walked up to her daughter. They looked at each other's eyes then hugged each other. Wicca started to cry as she hugged. Never did she feel her mother's arms hugging her before. Wicca would always hug her mother when she was in a jar, but never hug her and have her mother's arms hug her back.

It was the greatest feeling in the world.

"Finally..." Wicca sobbed. "I can finally hug my mother."

"I've waited too long for this day." Wicked Witch said softly. "I can finally hold my baby."

"Um, Mom." said Wicca, pulling apart from her mother. "I'm happy you're back. But there's something I need to tell you." She took a deep breath. "I don't want to take Raven's place and be the next Evil Queen."

"You don't?!" Wicked Witch asked in surprise.

"No, and I don't want to take over Oz either. I have a friend who's better suited to be the next Evil Queen. And I'm happy living at Ever After with my friends. I still want to be a villain, but I don't want to leave my friends and family behind doing so. I mean, I finally have my mom back! My biggest dream has finally come true!"

"So, you don't want to be a big shot villain?" asked Wicked Witch.

"No, I just want to be a villain that stays low to the ground." Wicca said. "Are you mad?"

Much to Wicca's surprise, her mother shook her head. "No, not at all, Sweetie." she smiled.

"Really?! You're NOT mad?!"

"Oh, of course not!" Wicked Witch assured. "All I want is for you to be happy! I mean, you accomplished something I never did before! You made friends! Friends who care about you and help you! Good on you, kid!" She hugged her daughter again. "I'm so proud of you!"

All of Wicca's friends were amazed. The Wicked Witch wasn't so wicked after all.

Apple turned to Faybelle, who was still out cold. "Now, all we got to do figure out what to do with Faybelle."

"If we send her back to reform school. She'll just bust out with a new entourage." Leo said.

A magic portal appeared. Baba Yaga, Headmaster Milton Grimm and his brother Giles came through. And all three of them looked

"Just leave it to us." said Headmaster Grimm. He joined hands with Baba Yaga and Giles. A large, round object appeared before Faybelle.

Raven gasped. A chill went down her spine. "Is that-?!"

"The Magic Mirror?!" Apple finished.

_"We cast this spell out to protect, while your deeds you shall reflect._

_You've failed this spell to overwhelm and are cast into the Mirror Realm!"_

The teachers recited the spell. The mirror flashed and sucked in Faybelle with it's powerful magic.

"You banished Faybelle to the Mirror Realm?!" Wicca said. To think her teachers would whip out such a severe punishment.

Baba Yaga shrugged. "Faybelle wanted to be her own Evil Queen, didn't she? So, this was the most suitable punishment for her."

"Wait a spell! How did you guys know what Faybelle was up to?!" asked Raven.

"We'll explain everything back at school, Miss Queen." said Giles.

Baba Yaga created a portal back home. "Come along, children."

Everyone entered the portal and found themselves in Headmaster Grimm's office. There, they saw Duchess and Courtly Jester, who was sound asleep in a chair.

"Duchess?! Courtly?!" said Apple. "What happened?!"

"Thanks to Miss Swan's spying, she was able to film Courtly talking to Faybelle on her Mirrorphone about their crazy scheme to take over Oz!" said Baba Yaga.

Raven stared as Courtly snored. "But why is Courtly asleep?"

Duchess shrugged. "I didn't want her to get away. So I suckered her into eating a poisoned apple."

Wicca couldn't help but laugh. "Guess Courtly played her part a little too well."

"Courtly won't be banished to the Mirror Realm. But cleaning out the unicorn stables for the rest of the semester will be just as cruel and unusual." said Baba Yaga. She turned her attention to the Wicked Witch. "I'm just surprised to see you standing on your own two feet, Wicked Witch."

"I'm just as surprised myself, Madame Yaga." said Wicked Witch. "Speaking of feet..." She removed the ruby slippers and handed them back to Daphne. "Here's your shoes back, kid."

Daphne was so stunned, she almost dropped the shoes. "You're...giving them back to me?!"

"Yeah, I don't need them and I'm sick of wasting in my castle." The mother witch hugged Wicca. "I got my daughter." Wicca felt the warmth in her hug. "And there's so much lost time to make up for!"

"And I know just how to spellebrate!" Apple said. "Miss Wicked Witch, would you like to come to my birthday party?"

The Wicked Witch was more surprised than before. "Really? You'd want me, one of the most feared and powerful witches at your party?"

Apple nodded with the biggest smile. "Of course! It's the least I can do after you stopped Faybelle!"

Wicca patted her mother's shoulder. "Let's do it, Mom. These guys really know how to throw a good party."

Maddie gasped. "Party?! Wait a tick!" She spun around to Daring, who was carrying the sleeping Briar on his back. "We have to wake up Briar!"


	13. Happy Endings

Outside Briar's bedroom, every prince in school was lined up to kiss Briar, hoping to wake her up from Faybelle's curse.

"I can't believe this!" said Dexter Charming. "None of our kisses worked!"

"Not even my handsome lips worked!" Daring wailed. Rosabella rolled her eyes.

"I thought for sure my kiss would do the trick!" said Leo. "I am prince of the forest, technically."

"I can't believe my kiss didn't work!" said Hopper Croakington II. "I mean, sure, we're just friends. But still!"

Ginger patted her boyfriend's shoulder. "It's okay, Sweetie. You did your best."

Hopper managed to smile. "Thanks, Babe."

Baba Yaga scratched her chin. "I just don't understand it! A kiss from a prince should do the trick!"

"This can't be happening!" Apple was more pale than usual. "I don't want to lose my best friend for one hundred years!"

"Guys! We can't give up!" Wicca said. "We can do this! We're just not trying hard enough!"

Gilda looked around. "Uh, guys? Where's Auntie West?"

"On your left! Wicked Witch of the West coming through!" All the princes yelped and backed away as the Wicked Witch of the West came into the room. In her hand was a basket with a black blanket over it.

"Mom?! Where the hex have you been?!" asked Wicca.

"Getting the cure Sleeping Beauty needs." Wicked Witch answered, holding up the basket. "Briar doesn't need any kiss from a kiss. It has to be true love's kiss. You just need a prince that will always provide true love. She placed the basket next to Briar's bed. Once she removed the blanket, everyone's heart melted.

"Awwwwwwwwww!" cooed the girls, except Wicca.

"A puppy?!" Wicca blurted out.

It was. A small, adorable golden retriever puppy. It's big black eyes were wide with excitement as it wagged it's tiny tail. He wore a red collar with a tag that read: Prince.

Wicked Witch smiled as she held the puppy up. "Everyone, meet Prince." She placed the puppy on top of Briar's chest. The eager little puppy happily licked Briar's mouth.

Briar's eyes shot open. She gasped, nearly making Prince fall off the bed. "What the-?! Where am I?!" She looked at Prince. "Where did this cute little puppy come from?!"

Wicca hugged her mother. "Way to go, Mom! But how did you know that would work?"

Wicked Witch waved her finger. "It can't be just any kiss, but true love's kiss. And a puppy is always full of true love. So one kiss from that little guy did the trick."

Baba Yaga slapped her forehead. "Of course! It's so obvious! Well done, Miss West!"

Briar stared at the evil witch. "Uhhh...why is the Wicked Witch of the West alive?!"

Apple laughed and hugged her best friend. "It's okay, Briar. We'll explain everything later."

"Yeah! We've got a birthday party to throw and we need our star party planner!" said Raven.

Briar perked up immediately. "Well, why didn't you say so sooner?! Let's party!"

* * *

With Briar's planning and Raven's magic, Apple's party was up and running outside the school. Melody Piper, Ever After High's best DJ was playing her greatest hits. All the students (and the mice) were dancing along. Everyone was amazed seeing Apple, the birthday girl, dance with a new wild child they've never seen before.

Leo Lion let out a roar as he and Apple danced. "You Ever After guys really know how to party!"

Apple giggled. "We sure do!"

Lizzie Hearts and Tinothy Woodman danced together. Tinothy was showing the princess how to do the robot. "You got it, Liz! Just move in little jerks!"

"This is wonderful!" Lizzie said with glee.

Hayley and her crows were doing a group square dance. Raven clapped along with the crowd surrounding Hayley, but she noticed Wicca and Daphne sitting together outside the party. Curious, she went over to talk to them. "Hey! I'm surprised to see you to sitting together."

"Yeah, we've just been thinking." Daphne said calmly. "Since Wicca doesn't want to follow her destiny, there's no villain for our story. And...I'm not so sure about my story either."

"You're not?!" asked Raven.

"Yeah, all my life I've trained to follow my destiny as the next Dorothy Gale. But after meeting you and seeing how Wicca and her mom really are, I feel like playing the part of Dorothy Gale, a lost farm girl who became an accidental hero by throwing water on a witch is just...dumb. In fact, our whole story is kind of dumb."

"I agree." Hayley said. She was with Tinothy, and Leo. "When you actually stop and think about it, our story is basically about us going on a crazy adventure wanting something when in the end, we already had what we wanted all along. I mean, I don't need to go on a madcap adventure to find out I'm smart. I know I've got smarts."

"And I may have a hole in my chest. But that doesn't mean I don't have a heart." said Tinothy. "I have a personality and feelings to boot!"

"And I'm no coward." said Leo. "I mean, it's pretty obvious." He blinked. "Oh, man! None of us want to follow our destiny! What will we do now?!"

"Say no more." said Gilda as she came with Duchess, Ashlynn and Hunter. "We had a little convo about what to do now that Wicca wants to stay out of her story."

"Y'know, Apple. You still need a brave woodsman for your story." said Duchess. Daphne is pretty much a seasoned warrior ready for anything, she can be your woodsman."

Apple gasped as Daphne blinked. "Huh. Never thought of that." said Daphne. She smiled. "I'm in."

"And as for your prince...well, I'm sure there's someone for you, White." said Duchess. "There's plenty of losers out there desperate enough to be saddled with you."

Leo snarled at Duchess, making her honk with fear. "Apple, how do you feel about swan soup for your birthday dinner?" Leo suggested.

"I can help with that!" Wicca insisted right away.

Everyone, except Duchess, laughed.

Wicca looked at Gilda. "Well, what about you, cuz? What will you do?"

The good witch smiled. "I'm glad you asked. "I talked with Ashlynn and Hunter about any stories who need a good witch. Cedar Wood has no blue haired fairy for her story since she's gone. So, I'm going to fill in that role and make Cedar a real girl!"

"But you don't have blue hair." Wicca noted.

Smiling, Gilda spun her finger above her head to cast a spell. Within moments, her red hair became blue.

"Oh." Wicca said, half smiling. She looked at Tinothy. "What about you, Tinny? What will you do?"

"Well, I heard this place is big on knights in shining armor." He slung his axe on his shoulder. "Plus, I heard a certain princess needs a guy who's good with an axe."

"Who?" asked Raven.

"TINOTHY!" Lizzie yelled as she marched forward with a bouquet of white roses. "Off with these roses. They're not red!"

"You got it." Tinothy swung his axe and the flowers were decapitated.

Lizzie sighed. "Much better." She smiled at the tin man. "Perhaps you would like to join my friends and I for a tea party?"

Tinothy kindly bowed. "It would be my pleasure."

"Well, I'll be a rabbit's nephew!" Maddie giggled.

"Yeah, when Lizzie Hearts becomes queen of Wonderland, I'll be her right hand man." Tinothy put a fist to his metal chest. "I'll be sure to protect her well."

Lizzie reached into her purse. "Tinothy, I look forward to having you as my body guard." She took out a red heart magnet and stuck it over the heart-shaped hole in the tin man's chest.

"This will suffice." Tinothy proudly adjusted his new "heart".

"See? We already had what we wanted all along." Gilda said. "And I can't wait to start my new classes here at Ever After High!"

"Classes?!" Everyone said together.

"Yep! I already put in my transfer!"

Hayley snapped her fingers. "Great idea! I'll call Dad and have him all of us transferred!" She reached into her pocket and got out her phone. "Guys, our own destinies start now!"

"Yeah!" The Oz kids cheered. They were ready to start their new lives at their new school.

"Let's party down!" Daphne cheered. She and the others joined the party. Well, except Wicca.

"You okay, Wicca?" asked Gilda.

Wicca shrugged. "I guess. I still don't know what to do about me. I still want to be a villain, but I don't want to end up destroyed like Mom did." She blinked. "Wait." She looked around. "Where is Mom?"

"Over here, kiddo!" Wicked Witch called out. Wicca looked over and saw her mom with Ginger Breadhouse and her mom, the Candy Witch. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"Mom?! Ginger?! What's going on?" asked Wicca.

Wicked Witch Witch put a hand on Ginger's shoulder. "Ginger told me about you wanting to change your evil destiny. So, we all discussed it and I think we have a part for you to play."

Ginger looked at her fellow witch with big, eager eyes. "Wicca, will you take my place as the next Candy Witch?"

"WHAT?! Me?! Take YOUR place?!" Wicca felt like she was blindsided by a flying dragon. Her, become the next Candy Witch?!

Ginger nodded. "Yeah! You're really good at cooking! And Gus and Helga Crumb know you're much more evil than me! You're perfect for the job!"

The Candy Witch cackled. "And don't worry about the ending. When those brats shove you into that stove, just use the back door of my oven. That's how I survived my part. As long as it doesn't show up on the page, you can live through your evil role."

This was too good to be true! Wicca, becoming a famous witch from one of her famous stories and live to tell about it?! It didn't take long for Wicca to make her decision.

"I'll do it! Thank you, Ginger! Thank you!" Overwhelmed with happiness, Wicca threw her arms around her friend. "Thank you!"

Ginger smiled and hugged her back. "Anything for a friend."

Raven laughed. "Now that's what I call a happy ending!"

"You got that right!"

* * *

A few minutes later, while everyone enjoyed the party, Hayley was outside the crowd and finished the call with her father. "Okay, thanks, Daddy! Bye!"

"So, how'd it go?" asked Raven.

"Great! Dad has it all taken care of." said Hayley.

"Great! I can't wait to show you around Ever After High!" said Apple.

Raven was surprised. "Wow! So, your Dad's okay with everyone in Oz not following their story?"

Hayley nodded. "Uh-huh. In fact, he's glad everything turned out alright for us. He knew things would change for the better ever since you rejected your destiny, Raven."

"H-He was?!" Raven gasped.

"Yeah, in fact, when you didn't want to be the next Evil Queen, Headmaster Grimm and the other teachers wanted to expel you for sure!"

Both Raven and Apple's hearts sank to her shoes. Expel her?! She always feared that her actions would get her expelled. But for some odd reason, that didn't happen.

Hayley continued as Raven stood in shock. "But after Headmaster Grimm talked to Dad about the whole Rebel fiasco, old man Grimm decided to let you stay."

"He did?! But why would he talk to your dad?!" asked Apple

Hayley looked at the girls like she asked a silly question. "Because he's the superintendent."

The two roommates froze from pure shock.

"Come on, you should at least know who the chairman of your school is. In fact, the reason why Raven and the other rebels are allowed to attend school here is because dad believed certain changes were a good thing. He knows it takes a lot of heart and courage to do what you did." She smiled at Raven. "And you did it."

Hayley took out her banjo and strummed a few notes. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to do some square dancing with my crew!" Her crows popped out of her hair, dress, and under her hat. They cawed and flapped around with glee as Hayley danced her way to the party goers.

Apple was the first to overcome her shock. "I don't believe it." she breathed out.

"Me neither." said Raven. "Deep down, I always thought my choice to rebel was bad because of all the crazy stuff that's happened after that. But it turns out..."

"Everything worked out after all." Apple smiled. "Raven, a lot of things have happened when you rejected your destiny, this is true. But in the end, it was all worth it. I always thought once we fulfill our destinies, everything is fine and that's The End. But nothing worth having ever comes easy, whether you're a Royal or a Rebel."

"Apple..." Raven said in awe.

"If it wasn't for you, Raven, I never would have known Daring wasn't my prince Charming. Or that Duchess would have found a better part for her to play and not be cursed as a swan forever. And Wicca, she now has a role to play and can enjoy her life to it's fullest." The future queen of Ever After hugged her former nemesis now friend. "You've helped everyone in this school open their eyes and see the beauty of change, including me. You really are a good queen. Thank you, Raven."

Raven hugged her roommate deeply. A tear of happiness fell down her cheek.

"Hey, Apple!" Leo waved to the princess. "What are you standing around for? Let's party! Wild style!"

Giggling, Apple and Raven separated. Raven wiped her teary eyes. "Come on, Birthday girl. I think the party animal misses you."

"And vice versa." Apple winked. She took Raven's hand and the girls laughed together as they joined their friends on the dance floor.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews** **for my stories! I know it took a while to finish this story. But I'm glad you were all patient and understanding! :)**


End file.
